Alvin and the Chipmunks: Newbies on the Block
by CountryGeek8
Summary: What if The Chipmunks and the Chipettes had one extra brother/sister that is now unintentionally under Ian's control? And what if Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's brother's not on speaking terms with them? And what romance may spark between the characters that causes drama? Find out in Alvin and the Chipmunks: Newbies on the Block.
1. Chapter 1

I only own Paige, my OC. If you are not a fan of OC's, do not read this chapter and this fanfiction altogether.

Chapter 1: A new client

I sat in this dark, old, yet valued, maple tree. This was the 2,934th day since my sisters, the Chipettes, left. But who's counting? I rose up, grabbed a large stick, and firmly, but carefully, stroked my hair The ponytail in my head couldn't even touch my shoulder. It was a somewhat, curly ponytail. If you saw it, it'd look like someone put a gently used curling iron through my head. But in honesty (because I don't lie. Not), I used sticks, instead of burning, malfunctioning technology. I sighed, missing the Chipettes. Being 17, it's hard not to continue being taught by Brittany to sing, or being lectured by Jeanette, or making nut soup with Eleanor. Especially, for 8 years (2,905 days) and 29 days. Ugh. The truth is, I really wanted to leave and go, to meet the Chipmunks. Oh, how exciting that would be. But my sisters liked being a star long before I did. So, yeah. Now I do. Meeting the Chipmunks would be fun (especially since I've had this unofficial crush on Alvin). I climbed to the top of the tree, to find a huge building with a label on it saying, JET RECORDS. I gasped.

"Jet Records...the Chipmunks, Chipettes, being a star… Ian Hawke!" I squealed pouring thoughts out of my head. If I went to Jet Records, I could become a star, also meeting the The Chipmunks. Plus, my sisters. I immediately scurried down the tree onto the pavement. I found Ian Hawke talking to another man in a tuxedo. I mean, come on guys, professional dress is a good thing, but that's gotta' be sad considering hot it is. I mean, it's JULY.

"Mr. Hawke, you've already had 3 extensions on this. You have until Monday to find 2 new clients. If not, you're fired." The man Ian was talking to informed.

"2 clients? In 3 days, oh come on man," he said. I wagged a finger. Here comes client number 1. I scurried onto the pavement and smiled. Ian stared down at me and jumped back.

"Good day, I am Paige." I informed.

"Oh great, another one." The other man said, in a sarcastic, yet so calm mood. I found it annoying. Ugh, he's weird.

"Correct, but incorrect. I am from the species Tamias, but…I am a Chipette, middle sister and twin of Brittany, younger than Jeanette. Older than Eleanor." I said curtsying.

"So, what do you want?"

"2 things, to sing so you will sign me, and to go to the Chipettes' house." I said. I cleared my throat.

 _Yo, what I gotta' do to show these girls that I own them._

 _Some call me Nicky and some call me Roman. Skiza, Pliza, I'm in Ibiza._

 _Whoo! Giuseppe, Zannoti my own sneaker._

 _Oh, oh, oh! Come fill my glass up, a little more, we bout to get up, and burn this floor! You know we getting hotter and hotter. Sexy and hotter Let's shut it down._

Ian took out his phone out.

"Jet Records, I'd like to sign a new client. Paige the Chipette." He said. I squealed and smiled.

"Thanks, Dave. I won't let you down! Promise!" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter a new OC comes up. In the last chapter, I said I only owned Paige. Well, I created another new OC to add something to the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Despite his "advice," Ian said I could go meet the Chipmunks and Chipettes. But he also said to be back at 3:30 for rehearsals and signing Jet Records. Apparently I hadn't "officially," signed. I hopped out of the car turning back to Ian, who pointed his finger at me in reminder.

"Remember, be back at 3:30." He said smiling at the word "back." I smiled back at him and he closed the door. The limo sped off, leaving behind a trail of unwanted dust and pieces of wet leaves from the side of the concrete next to the car. I coughed and spat a leaf off my mouth and approached the house. I then saw a few bushes behind the house and headed towards them. I then hopped onto a branch from the bush and jumped onto the window sill. I took a deep breath and stood at the window. I then saw one dark Chipette in an outfit similar to mine. She wore a dark purple spaghetti strap dress covered in a lavender spaghetti strap dress. Covering both was a blue jean jacket, also wearing a purple plaid skirt. I wore a cyan tassel top with overlapping layers in a grey jean jacket. I also wore a cyan skirt. The dark Chipette had a cock-eyed bun and purple glasses. It was Jeanette. She appeared to be reading a book. As I leaned in closer, she seemed to be looking at a Harry Potter book of the series. I smiled. Jeanette loved book.

"Hmm, interesting," she said making me jump back. I thought she saw me. Her nose still nuzzled into the pages, making me relax. Suddenly the door opened. I hid behind a wall where the sill extended. I peeked to find another Chipette with ginger fur, like me. She wore a curly bun in her hair. Her outfit was a blue jean jacket, under that was a pink shirt and polka dot skirt. It was Britt. Behind Britt was a shorter Chipette with blonde fur. Her hair was pulled back into pigtails and she wore a white shirt with skinny green stripes and a plain green skirt.

"Oh, Eleanor." I said out loud.

"Who said that?" Britt asked turning to Jeanette, who looked up from her book and shrugged. Eleanor walked over to her bed.

"Oh, Britt, you're hearing things." She said scoffing. Britt folded her arms.

"Look, I'm not delusional. I heard something." She said walking to her bed. Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged glances of doubt and disbelief. Brittany growled.

"You'll hear it eventually!" she said angrily.

"Whatever, Britt." The other girls said. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. I couldn't believe it. When I realized I laughed out loud, I cringed and covered my mouth. This time, Jeanette dropped her book, and Eleanor did too. All three of them looked around, scared.

"Uh, hello?" Britt said.

"Oh my goodness," Jeanette said softly. Eleanor managed to pull out a tiny squeak.

"Stay back, Mr. Ghost! Don't hurt us." Eleanor said after squeaking.

"I'm not a ghost." I said shutting my mouth again. The three then turned to the window, looking at me. Brittany was the first to react.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. I jumped back falling into the bushes. I cringed in pain. I looked up to see Jeanette gasping.

"Oh my, P-Paige!" she recognized me. She RECOGNIZED me. I nodded in pain. Brittany peeked over.

"Paige?!" she asked. Eleanor looked over.

"Oh my god, Paige!" she said. She climbed down the wall and pulled me out of the bushes. I smiled. Well, hi.

"It's Paige, the clumsy, dumb-headed coward who was afraid to enter." I said cringing once more. Eleanor scoffed and pulled me into the house.

"Wow, Paige. It's you!" she said. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. Britt smiled and hugged me too. Jeanette as well. Unfortunately, our hug lasted for a few seconds.

"Well this is just peachy." A voice said. I broke the hug and gazed at a red clad chipmunk wearing a red hoodie with a big A on it. I gasped. Is that Alvin?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry for not introducing the other OC in Chapter 2. I've been busy so my writing's been limited. I promise you'll meet the new OC soon. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Sheldon

I blushed in surprise to find Alvin approaching us. He nodded at Brittany, which made her scoff. He approached me, grabbing my hand and kissing it. He then gazed into my eyes, in which I did the same to him.

"I'm Alvin." He said winking. I chuckled and began to blush between my auburn fur. Brittany grabbed me and pulled me aside. She held me by the shoulder, making me feel like Brittany had had enough of the little gaze.

"This is Paige, my twin." She stated, making Alvin raise an eyebrow. I nodded.

"Yes, apparently, before our mother left, she told us, that 4 feet had come out of the womb. At the same time." I said awkwardly chuckling. Brittany held a straight face and nodded. Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged confused looks at each other.

"This is a bit ironic considering, you guys are twins, identical. But you guys, are nothing alike in dressing, eye color, and hairstyle." Another voice said. I gasped to find another chipmunk, about an inch taller than Alvin wearing a blue hoodie. He appeared out of the closet, making me jump. The chipmunk wore round, Harry Potter like glasses and had blue eyes. He had darker skin. Jeanette gasped.

"Simon! What are you doing in the closet?" she asked a little frightened. Simon chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head. That did nothing to held his case as everyone stared at him in confusion and shock.

"Okay, I-I sorta' left my science book in the closet yesterday after my study session with Jeanette." He said looking at Jeanette. He didn't seem to notice me yet, which made me wonder why he was looking at Jeanette during his entire explanation. Did he like her?

"Oh. No worries, Simon. I returned your book to your room yesterday when you left for the park." Jeanette replied smiling widely. Simon chuckled nervously. He smiled widely yet bending down, sweating, and scratching his head.

"Simon, what's wrong?" Jeanette asked, passing a rag to Simon, in which he wiped his head. Simon straightened up and looked at Jeanette.

"Um, I-I uh, okay, I knew you returned my book. I came here to talk to you. I thought if I hid I'd be able to surprise you with a request." He asked. Jeanette's eyes glowed. Simon's eyes lit up. Brittany, and Eleanor gathered behind Jeanette.

"There's the Social Celebrity Gala after our performance at the International Music Awards this year. Would you mind being my… d-d-date?" he asked. Jeanette's eyes lit up like a lantern. I smiled and nodded at Jeanette. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to, it'd be amazing to go." She said. Simon smiled, but Brittany groaned.

"Simon, you know there was no need to ask that because all 6 of us are celebs, so we were ALL invited." Brittany said ruining the moment. Sadly, everyone around Jeanette and Simon except me, nodded. I approached Brittany.

"Do you ruin all moments between the two?" I asked, nudging her shoulder. Brittany shook her head in annoyance.

"No. Alvin does." She said. I looked at Alvin, watching him flexing his "muscles." I laughed. Simon sighed and finally noticed me. He walked toward me and shook my hand.

"Salutations, I'm Simon, as you may already know due to our conversation." He said giving me a warm smile and confident stance.

"Salutations. I am Paige, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor's extra sister." I said. Simon nodded and kissed my hand, leaving me to smiled. Nice guy.

After a while I met Dave, and Theodore, who was playing the "Food scavenger hunt." Turns out, he found 3 empanadas, a 3-month old red velvet cake, and a beignet from last week. I laughed and looked at him impressed. After having extra talks about what I missed in 9 years, there was a knock on the door. We stood up from our circle. I looked at the clock. 3:45. I gasped and hurried to the door. Dave answered to the door. It was Ian. Dave was about to slam the door closed when Ian held the door.

"Oh hello, David. I'm here to pick up my new protégé." He said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, Paige. You're 15 minutes late." He said. I chuckled nervously. Everyone glared at me. I held back a tear.

"You're working with Ian Hawke?" Eleanor asked. Brittany scoffed. "Is anyone else _not_ surprised?" Jeanette nodded at the question. So did Alvin.

"Wait a minute, protégé? You're not fit to have a protégé!" Simon said. Ian picked me up. He glowered at everyone else, then looked at me.

"Well, you can't blame 'em for not liking me. They used to work with me. They hate me." He said. I wish I knew that before joining the dumb man for not liking my sisters and friends.

"I don't wanna work with someone who hates my family!" I said folding my arms. I looked down at my sisters, who held hands side my side.

"Fine. Plan B. Ya like barbecue?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. He suddenly grabbed my tail and held me upside down.

"Because I know this great barbecue restaurant who make great roasted chipmunk." He said. I hung upside down in pain. I sighed.

"But—you can always…work for me." Brittany was about to charge, but my sisters held her back.

"Oh…fine." I said. Ian put me down and smiled like nothing happened.

"Good, anyway, I have a present. I was assigned to find 2 stars by end of the week. So, welcome your new counterpart Sheldon." He said putting his hand out with a chipmunk with a turquoise hoodie. He had dark fur like Alvin, but lighter than Simon. He had beautifully turquoise eyes. I nearly drooled in love-struck sickness. We was as tall at Alvin, looking like him. Sheldon smiled and kissed my hand.

"I'm Sheldon. Ya know, your eyes remind me of an amethyst. Purple, and my favorite mineral." He said making me sigh of love. Then he jumped down. He approached Brittany.

"Pink really suits you. Plus, your eyes, sapphires." He said walking to Eleanor.

"I like Chubby ones. Their one of the most adorable chipmunks." He said. Eleanor smiled. Jeanette smiled at waved at him. He nodded and kissed her hand. Jeanette smiled.

Wow. Sheldon's a romantic. Very cute. But when he approached The Chipmunks, he scoffed.

"Hello, … brothers." He said. I gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for reading guys, I hope you like my story so far. I know my chapters are short so I'm trying to fit in some more detail and drama. So enjoy the next Chapter.

Chapter 4: Attention

Ian looked down at us.

"Well, anyway. We have rehearsal tomorrow afternoon. At 3:00 right after school, so be prepared when I pick you up. You will be enrolling in West Eastman because it's the only school I have time for." He said chuckling. Sheldon and I exchanged glances.

"Um, Ian?" I asked.

"What pipsqueak?" he asked. I cleared my throat.

"If I'm going to be working without my sisters, can I at least stay with them? I don't have a home. Plus, I don't have a thing for mansions." I said. Ian scoffed.

"Why wouldn't you wanna live with m—"

"Because if she's anything like us, she'll know what she'll have to go through like Theodore did." Alvin said pointing at Ian dead in the face. Ian scoffed. I looked back up to Ian.

"What's wrong with living with family anyway?" Jeanette asked. Brittany nodded firmly, making me smile.

"Nice." I whispered. Ian sighed. HE then looked at Sheldon.

"Sheldon? Would you wanna live with your brothers?" he asked. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore looked at Sheldon with hopeful faces. But Sheldon folded his arms.

"Why would I wanna live with, 'egotistical maniac,' 'Einstein's failed apprentice,' and 'Mr. Chubby?'" he asked. Alvin let out an angry "Hey!" Simon growled and "What?" escaped his mouth. Theodore angrily gave Sheldon a furious glare. Brittany scoffed.

"I see where he gets his attitude," she said looking straight at Alvin.

After arguing, Ian agreed to let me stay with the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Sheldon stayed with us too, cause apparently Ian couldn't afford another "Alvin," in his home. It was time for school. Brittany dressed me up. I wore a cyan spaghetti strap top, a navy blue miniskirt, navy blue jacket and tie, and a cyan rubber band in my hair. As we hurried on to school, everything was amazing. I was lucky to have my sisters guide me to each class. Trying not to bump into anyone, I arrived at my first class.

After 4 periods, I sat down at lunch with my sisters, who were currently eating.

"Hey guys." I said putting my tray down. I stood on the table and took the spoon. I placed a meatball on the handle end of the spoon, and stomped on the other end. The meatball flew into my mouth. I chewed on it.

"Hey. How was class?" Eleanor asked. I sighed.

"Unexpected. I mean, I couldn't sit down without—"

"Paige can you sing for us?" my new friend Grace asked. I sighed and turned around. The attention. Brittany came over by my side.

"Excuse me Grace, but my sister has to eat." She said. Grace picked me up.

"Oh come on, just one song." She said. I groaned. "Fine."

 _I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go._

 _E-E-Everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go._

 _Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go._

 _Everywhere where I go!_

 _Yeah! Wanna put this song on Replay! I can listen to you all day. I can listen to you all day._

 _All day!_

 _Yeah. Wanna put this song on Replay. We can start all over again! And Again! Wanna put this song on Replay!_

The crowd applauded from apparently listening. I sighed and sat down. Finally enjoying my lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys. I'm so glad I have some fans of my story and I'm glad to post this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

I walked on with my sisters and met the chipmunks half way to class. I even met Sheldon.

"And I was like, 'SIMOON!' and Brittany went, 'Uh, Alvin? You're starting to sound like Dave.' And I went, 'NOOOOOOOOO!'." Alvin explained. We all laughed and giggled. Jeanette piped up.

"Yeah, and Eleanor and Theo danced in the rain as well. I hope we didn't get an upper-respiratory infection." She said with a hopeful smile on her face. Sheldon and I were both smiling and laughing. And it made me smile even better to know Sheldon was grinning to the sound of his brother's story.

"Girls, we got to get to class." I said. I grabbed Eleanor's hand and she grabbed Jeanette's. As we hurried onto class, Brittany stayed behind.

"I'll be there in a bit."

Brittany's POV

I began to chat with Sheldon after the Chipmunks' had moved on.

"So. How you been?" He asked me as we sat down together.

"Eh. A'ight. Ever since you and Paige arrived, everything's changed. Paige's been getting attention each class. And you, you too. Alvin's been saying you've been stealing his spotlight. But I gotta say, you got potential." I explained. Sheldon nudged me and smiled.

"Oh. Well, I've heard you sing. You're… 'A'ight.'" He said. I punched his shoulder.

"I'm WONDERFUL." I said folding my arms. Sheldon scoffed and shook his head. He smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow. His smile, was very sweet, unlike Alvin's (because he doesn't smile. He grins.) His eyes were much more distracting than Alvin's. His turquoise eyes were like looking at the Caribbean Sea. I smiled back at him. He was much cuter than Alvin. The silence lasted a few more seconds, then I shook my head.

"Well, I gotta get to class." I said getting up. Sheldon nodded and got up. I looked around the corner and made sure no one was around. I then turned around to find my lips almost locked with Sheldon's, but my nose was locked with his. I gasped and backed up. Bumping noses with Sheldon was like being in the cafeteria with Alvin, 2 years ago. We also bumped noses. I didn't expect bumping noses with Sheldon would be as disturbing as Alvin and me being TOGETHER. Sheldon scratched his nose and then his neck. He laughed nervously and backed away.

"I'll see you around," he said. I awkwardly chuckled. I backed away and turned to run to class.

Sheldon's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. I almost kissed Brittany, and I felt…GOOD. Brittany's really cute. I didn't just compliment her for no reason. Her smile is very sweet with a side of cute. But I would be bad for my relationship with Paige. Don't get me wrong, amethysts are my favorite minerals, and she's pretty cute. I like when her eyes light up like Jeanette's (not that I like Jeanette, she belongs to Simon.) Trying not to figure anything out, I ran over to Science class and get in my assigned seat. I put on my goggles, and my chipmunk lab coat. I turned to find Paige examining the tubes. I gasped and jumped up. I bumped into some test tubes. I fell over and fell on the floor. I looked up and saw Paige jumping down. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Sheldon! Are you hurt?" she said. I nodded stretched my back, but hurt my hands. I let out a couple of "ow's." Paige apparently took notice of this and rubbed my hand. She took a first aid kit and took a human Band-Aid. She wrapped the Band Aid around my hand and kissed it. My cheeks burned red as Alvin's hoodie.

"Sorry for the kiss on hand thing, but it's believed to…work." She said with a hint of a smile on her face. I couldn't hold it back and smiled. She giggled and took my hand. She hopped up onto the desk and smiled. She finally let go of my hand and went back to examining the test tube. I blushed and kept smiling. Two cute girls, one pink, one cyan, both with excellent smiles. What do…I do now?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading my story I really hope you like this chapter and how much longer it it than the last 5. I wanted to put some drama into the book and decided to start off in Sheldon's POV. Then Brittany, then Jeanette. Sounds good? Okay. Enjoy Chapter 6.

Sheldon

 _Paige: I think I'd Have a HEART ATTAAA-AA-AACK(Me: WHOOA! OH!)_

 _Paige: I think I'd have a Heart Attack!(Me: Tack, Tack, Tack! Whoa!)_

 _Both(in harmony): I think I'd Have a Heart Attack. (music dies down)_

Ian claps loudly as we exit the booth.

"Awesome job guys. That was your first song, and I bet it'll be on the map at your first concert." he said. Paige hopped onto his shoulder in joy.

"Concert?! OMG! Awesome! Right Sheldon?" she asked turning to me. I shrugged. But deep down, I knew this was great.

"Anyway, I booked you a concert here in town, people from all over LA are coming." he said. I widened my eyes. Over 1,000 people?! That's brilliant.

"Plus I signed you up for photo shoots this afternoon after recording." he said. I widened my eyes even bigger, making it hard to hold my excitement inside. Paige couldn't hold it, she jumped up and down on Ian's shoulder, pouring all her excitement out.

"And then-" he started pulling out a flyer holding a picture of Star Records.

"-Another RECORD LABEL. That is _if_ you prove to them you've got potential to be successful." he said. I couldn't hold it anymore. I started to scream and dance. I jerked my body around and around and began to put my hands around my head. I wiggled my hips and started to do the sprinkler. Paige saw this, jumped down, and also began to freestyle. She jerked her body around and around closing her eyes and letting the dance take her. She grabbed my hands and spun me around. We ended up close bodied to each other, in a tango starting position. Ian saw this whole thing and picked us back up.

"Yes, you're excited but we have more recording to do. Next song is 'Feel This Moment'." he said putting us back in the booth. Ian pulled the mic back to us and gave the man at the station a cue to start the music, which he did. I straightened my hoodie and began to rap.

 _Ask for money, and get advice._

 _Ask for advice, get money twice._

 _I'm from the dirty, but that chico nice. Ya'll call it a moment._

 _I call it life._

 _Paige: One day when my light is glowing._

 _I'll be in my castle golden. But until the gates are open._

 _I just wanna feel this moment._

 _Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh._

 _I just wanna feel this moment._

 _Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh._

 _I just wanna feel this moment._

 _Me: This worldwide.  
Paige the Chipette. _

_Oi ma mia._

 _Paige: I just wanna feel this moment._

 _(music break)_

 _Me: Feel this moment. Reporting live. From the talles' building in Toyko. Long ways from them hallways. Filled with "So's." and "Oh yeahs."_

 _Dade County, always._

 _305, all day. Now baby we can parlay, or baby we can partay!_

 _She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups_

 _I got her hooked,_

 _Cause she seen me in a suit with the red tie tied up_

 _Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money_

 _Only difference is I own it,_

 _Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment._

Brittany

I had found Jeanette reading one of her favorite Wizardry books, Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. It always made her feel good. I should know, I always did my favorite things to make me feel better, like talking to Jeanette. She always fixed my dilemmas, no matter what mood she was in.

"Jeanette. Can we have a pep talk/pschology thing...whatever it is you do?" I asked not really caring what the talk was called, because I only cared to have that talk. Jeanette looked up from her book and bookmarked it without looking completely at it. She then closed the book and put it back on the bookshelf, still taking time to look at me once she had completed her task.

"Um, sure. What problem do you have? Not that I mind. But you seem to have quite a couple problems. 2 days ago it was the fact that Alvin called you a boy." she said sighing. She sat on her bed and pulled out a chipmunk sized notebook. She flipped it open to a page and took out a chipmunk sized pen and set it down on the paper.

"Alright. What's up?" she asked. I sat on my bed across from her. I folded my hands together and chuckled nervously.

"I almost kissed Sheldon." I said. Jeanette stopped. She held her head up to look at me. I could tell she was stunned, because her looks say it all. Her jaw had dropped a bit, and one eyebrow was up and one was down. Her nose was twitching. She had to fix her glasses, and use a napking to dig wax out of her ear to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"You kissed Sheldon?"

"Not yet." I said sighing dreamily. Jeanette threw the napkin in the trash and went back to writing.

"Alright. But what's the problem?" she asked. I jumped up and planted my face in the palm of my hand.

"I have no idea what to do!" I mumbled confused. I continued on. "I mean, we all know I had a big crush on Alvin for some time, and now, I bumped noses with Sheldon. Almost locking lips with the cute chipmunk. It's like being in the cafeteria all over again. Me and Alvin, Alvin bumping his nose into my fur, making me turn around, and almost lock lips with him. I mean, who does that? Now I do the same thing to Sheldon, except I turned around after looking past the corner, and literally bump noses with him. My head was literally in the right angle. Look at me, now scared to death and I have no idea what to do. Alvin is my huge time crush, but Sheldon is so _dreamy._ His eyes, his smile, his round face. His compliments when we met. He called my eyes _sapphires._ Are you kidding me?! Alvin never did that! But he's really funny. And Sheldon's so NICE, and PLAYFUL. My Gosh!" I fainted onto my bed from pouring myself out. Jeanette stared at me after apparently writing the entire thing. I sit up. Jeanette nods and closes her notebook.

"Well, to some up that entire monologue, it seems, you'll have to get to know Sheldon a bit better to even make a move, OR to ever start a guarunteed relationship with Sheldon. But there is a problem." Jeanette explained. I raise an eyebrow.

"Um, what?" I asked surprised.

"There's more than one girl who likes Sheldon." Jeanette explained. I jumped to Jeanette's bed.

"Who? You?" I scoff and begin to laugh. Jeanette shakes her head. She puts her notebook up. She turned to me.

"Before you say anything, I didn't write her name in there." she said hopping down and leaving. I knew she wasn't lying. If she was, she'd stutter. And the only time she stutter is when she's either talking to Simon, or lying. I decided to leave the notebook alone. But...who else would like Sheldon? Not Jeanette, and I already like him. The Chipmunks are his brothers, so, it's down to Paige, Eleanor, or one of the human girls. It's true, some really are obsessed with Sheldon and the Chipmunks.

Jeanette

Paige came through the cat door, and smiled at me. Sheldon then came through.

"Hey guys, how was rehearsals?" I asked. Paige jumped up.

"Pretty awesome. We went to a photoshoot, and we have our first concert in 3 days." Paige squealed. Sheldon then piped up.

"Plus, we have a chance of making it to Star Records." he said. I widened my eyes and gasped. Star Records?! The most busy, and popular record label in history. But if they make it to Star Records, we'll hardly ever see them. I won't get to talk to my sister as often. I gasped again and ran to the room. I burst through the chipmunk door and slammed it shut.

"Britt! Paige and Sheldon have a chance to get into Star Records!" I said. Britt gasped.

A/N: Sorry it's really long. I just wanted it to be longer than the others. And frankly enough, it is. How will everyone react to the news, and who is Sheldon's secret admirer? And will Brittany ever make a move? What about Ian? What scheme will he be up to? And will the Chipmunks stop him? Find out in the next 5 chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Warning. Just in case you don't know what this is, the parenthesis beside the italized words are dance moves. Just to tell you so you don't get confused.

Chapter 7

Paige

The last 2 days were nothing but blah blah blah. Ian really hates us. I had to hide in my locker everytime he came to pick us up, because really loves talking about how much he hates my sisters. Sheldon didn't really seem to care. Apparently he doesn't like his brothers much unlike I love my sisters. Ian also kept advising me to try to be like Brittany was, but "better."

"So, don't be Brittany?" I asked again for the 4th time today. Ian nodded. "Exactly." he said. We've been practicing for the concert for a while. We decided to sing "Heart Attack", then give me a solo of "Boomerang." Then let Sheldon sing "Live While We're Young". So we met Ian again for our rehearsal. So far, we were on Boomerang.

 _I don't really care 'bout they say!(I begin to dance by starting to step snap)_

 _I'ma come back like a Boomerang. (then I crisscross)_

 _Won't let them haters get their way! (folds arms and bounce on each side)_

 _I'ma come back like a Boomerang. (then breaks it down)_

 _Ooo ooh-whoaoo-ooh(step snaps to the beat)_

 _Ooo ooh-whoaoo-ooh(repeats step snap to beat)_

 _I'mma, I'mma come back(spins and bounces to the beat)_

 _[Verse 1]_

 _They can keep talking their talk(starts sassy moves while singing)_

 _But I'mma keep walking my walk_

 _And I won't hear a sound_

 _Yeah, they just tryna see_

 _If they can get the best of me_

 _Well not this time around._

 _Stuck to the phone(fakes texting)_

 _Like they're all alone(pretends to be scared)_

 _Hide behind the screen(hides behind hands)_

 _Cause they're just so mean(frowns and folds arms)_

 _But we don't play it like that(bounces on each side)_

 _We don't even fight back(repeats bouncing)_

 _(Hey, hey, hey)_

 _All of their words we just brush it off(sassy hand moves while singing)_

 _Sayin' we're fake, yeah, no we're not(wags finger)_

 _Tryin' to throw us off track(scoffs after verse and smiles)_

 _But we know how to come back. (steps forwards and step snaps to chorus)_

 _I don't really care 'bout they say!_

 _I'ma come back like a Boomerang. (crisscross)_

 _Won't let them haters get their way! (folds arms and bounces to each time)_

 _I'ma come back like a Boomerang. (breaks it down)_

I stopped singing and Ian smiled.

"Great job Paige. You'll be ready for this concert. Sheldon. You're up." he said cueing Sheldon to start the music.

 _Hey girl I'm waiting on you_

 _I'm waiting on you_

 _C'mon and let me sneak you out_

 _And have a celebration, a celebration_

 _The music up the windows down_

 _Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

 _Just pretending that we're cool_

 _And we know it too_

 _Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_

 _Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

 _Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun_

 _I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

 _And never never never stop for anyone_

 _Tonight let's get some_

 _And live while we're young_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _And live while we're young_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Tonight let's get some_

 _And live while we're young_

 _Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never_

 _Don't overthink, just let it go_

 _And if we get together, yeah get together_

 _Don't let the pictures leave your phone_

 _Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

 _Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

 _Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun_

 _I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

 _And never never never stop for anyone_

 _Tonight let's get some_

 _And live while we're young_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _And live while we're young_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Tonight let's get some_

 _And live while we're young_

 _And girl_

 _You and I_

 _We're about to make some memories tonight_

 _I wanna live while we're young_

 _We wanna live while we're young_

 _Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun_

 _I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

 _And never never never stop for anyone_

 _Tonight let's get some_

 _And live while we're young_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun_

 _I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

 _And never never never stop for anyone_

 _Tonight let's get some_

 _And live while we're young_

I jumped up and clapped for Sheldon as he took a bow.

"Sheldon, that was...really awesome." I said. Sheldon smiled at me that cute and sure smiled. I loved that smiled. Ian clapped as we turned to him.

"Sheldon, truly great. Let's celebrate with an ice cream and then I'll give you some info on the concert tomorrow." he said. I nodded. "Sounds good." Sheldon nodded also.

We ordered our ice cream at Theodore's favorite parlor down the street from the Staples' center. Ice Cream Dream Parlor. I got 2 scoops of Cookies N' Creme ice cream sundae with Oreo crumbs on it. Ian got 3 scoops of Vanilla icecream with a cherry on top. While, Sheldon ate a banana split.

"So, just so you know, AATC is gonna be in with the concert as well, but I couldn't book you to perform with them." he said. My ears went down as I sighed in sadness. Sheldon shrugged.

"Dude, they ain't perfect. Besides, it's not the end of the world if we don't." he said folding his arms. I scoffed.

"Why? _How_ can you say that? About your brothers?" I asked. Sheldon turned to me and unfolded his arms.

"Because it's not the end of the world. Why do you gotta be so strange?" he asked. I gasped angrily.

"Strange?! You're the one, who hates his brothers! Who hates their siblings?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't hate them! I just...I'm just saying. It's not the end of the world. You're not going to always be there for them." he said finishing his sundae.

"Look, I know you're not on good terms with your brothers. But that doesn't mean you can abandon them." I said. Sheldon turned to me.

"And look what happened to you." he said. I gasped. My cheeks burned red with anger. I clenched my fists.

"How dare you?!" I said charging to him. Sheldon gasped as I jumped on him. I strangled him and he almost choked. He held on to my arms as I almost hurt him. He finally pushed me off of him, but I wasn't done.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed tackling him once again. But this time, I got him in an armlock, and flipped him. When he got back up, he was panting.

"Never insult my sisters." I said and started on the way back to home. (It only took me half an hour)

Eleanor

"How are you guys so mad about this? It should be great that this is happening!" I argued. Brittany shook my arms.

"But Ellie! She's with Ian. Who knows what he'll do to her once Star Records signs her." she explained.

"But she'll mainly be with Star Records. Not Ian." I argued. Jeanette sighed.

"But that's not the only problem. She'll be really busy. We'll hardly see her."

"But we've still got school. 10 hours in the day."

"But we won't even get to see her after school, plus, she'll steal our spotlight." Brittany said. I scoffed at Brittany and her pride.

"What does it matter it she's more popular. She's with us!"

"But not officially. She didn't sign our record. She has to officially sign us first." Jeanette said. Brittany sighed.

"And she'd have to get all that weight off of her shoulders before she could sign us." she said. I sighed.

"Look, I'm happy for Paige, whether she's more popular or not. She deserves this. I don't care if she's with Ian, she deserves Star Records."

"But Ellie-"

"Save it." I said walking off to our room. As soon as I got in, I ran to my bed and began sobbing. I didn't want my sister to go. She just got here. Brittany and Jeanette were right. I couldn't bear to see one of the most determined, goofy, and sweet girl I have leave me. She's only been here for 3 days, and tomorrow she could be gone. I didn't want her to be gone. I mean, I am happy for her. But I don't wanna see her for so short times each day. Only 10 hours in the day. Not even 10 hours. It's just not _enough_ time. She needs to be here without being so busy all day. It's bad enough she leaves after school. But now, she could be skipping classes, world famous around the globe, and not have time for us. She'll be caught up in her own fame that...she'll neglect the sisters she had before this entire things. The memories we shared together before she insisted we leave her to our own fame. We forgot about her. I don't want the same thing to happen. Even if she isn't alone. I don't want her to be without us.

"Oh Paige...I can't bear to see you go.." I cried through tears.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not yet at least." A familiar voice that made me perk up said.

"What?" I asked, looking up to Paige who was on the windowsill. I cried even more as she went over and hugged me.

"Ellie, you know, nobody's perfect. I couldn't get a chance. Or, I might not accept it." she said. I hugged her tightly.

"I hope one of those happen." I said. Paige chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Ellie, you keep this a secret away from Ian and Sheldon. I'll never leave you guys for anything. Not even for love." Paige said. I shed a tear. I hugged her tightly and finally let go when we saw Brittany and Jeanette crying. I motioned them to come and we formed into a great group hug.

A/N: I literally cried writing this and rewriting. Sheldon stop insulting Paige! You deserved that! Anyway, how will Sheldon make it up to her? And will Paige keep her word? What epic almost disaster will change the Sheldon and Paige's relationship? And will Brittany find out who Sheldon likes? Stay tuned! XD


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: What's up guys! I'm so glad by the comments on my story. I really like the fact that I have fans. Which is why, I'm starting a little PM program called the Private Messaging Short Story Idea Contest. Each week I'll be creating short stories after I finish Newbies on the Block. But the catch is, you get to help me create one. Starting the Sunday after I complete Newbies on the Block, I'm starting it with a brand new theme Every Sunday. And if I have no ideas by Saturday, I'll come up with my own story for you guys to enjoy. So, be prepared with Ideas for my short stories. I'll provide the rules right after this chapter and if you forget, I'll be providing it in my profile at the bottom. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 8. Oh! and Shout out to Chipmunkgirl7777 for following and favoring me and my story. Anyway(since I'm done talking X-D) Enjoy!

Chapter 8:

Brittany

"Everyone ready?" I heard Jeanette say while I was still in the closet. I poked my head out. "No! I need five minutes." I said. Jeanette scoffed at me. She was about to speak, but Eleanor spoke up.

"Yeah, right Britt. Like _you_ would be ready in _five_ minutes!" she said.

"Ah ha, ha ha, _ha!_ Very _funny_ Ellie!" I sarcastically laughed. Ellie rolled her eyes as I put my head back in.

I finally got into my dress. I stepped out in my red Dashiki Shoji textured lace mermaid gown. I unexpectedly stepped out to find Alvin, Simon, and Theodore gathered with Jean and Ellie. I gasped.

"Who let the stray 'munk in?" I asked. Alvin turned to me and widened his eyes. He added a surprised and impressed look.

"Whoa ho ho ho, Britt! Since when do you wear red?" she asked. I raise an eyebrow somewhat seductively and put my hands on my hips.

"Ha ha ha. Funny. It was the only red thing in my section of clothes. Live with it. You're not the only one who can work off red." I bragged striking a pose. Simon adjusted his glasses.

"Where are Paige and Sheldon? I don't suppose they possibly left?" he asked. Jeanette nodded.

"They left with Ian so they could be there early. Which reminds me? We are-" Jeanette checked the clock. 6:55. "-10 minutes, and 15 seconds off schedule." She finished. She picked up her short purple textured lace dress and ran off. Simon followed her, constantly calling her name to get her attention. "J-Jeanette. Slow down!" he said racing after her. Alvin shrugged and saluted to the rest of us. "I'll be in the limo." he said. Eleanor and Theodore looked at each other.

"Limo?" they both said together. I scoffed.

"Don't believe him. When he says limo, he means limousine. And when he says limousine, he means Dave's car." I explained. I grabbed our performance dresses, and ran after Alvin.

Paige

I peeked my head outside the curtain to see all of L.A. watching. I gasped and went back inside. I turned to find Sheldon straightening his tie and his white blazer. He looked kinda cute. I mean, he and Alvin are in a tie. I approached him.

"You ready for this?" I asked. Sheldon looked up at me and shrugged.

"I guess. But sometimes I get stage fright. Do I look pretty? I don't feel pretty." I asked. Sheldon stuttered at the question. He began to blush as he bent down, sweating, and scratching the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes and pulled him up.

"It's just a question." I said. Sheldon's eyes met my own as he stuttered out the words, "Y-Y-You look v-v-very b-beautiful." I gave him a smile and I gazed in his appealingly turquoise eyes. I felt like I could go swimming in the Caribbean Sea that was his eyes. I could help myself, but I suddenly leaned in closer. Sheldon did the same, and our lips were 2 inches apart when I heard a familiar voice.

"Guys!" Alvin called. I gasped and backed away from Sheldon as I found Alvin who had just appeared holding his performance suit. Way to create the mood. I turned to Alvin and waved.

"So what you guys talkin' bout?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I was just studying the crowd with Sheldon." I lied. Alvin shrugged. "Okay. Well, I'm really bummed Ian would let you perform with us. That jerk." I raise my eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. Alvin turned.

"Oh. No one said anything? Well, Ian's dumb brain would let you guys perform with us. He said he'd fool you by saying he'd say to you guys he couldn't book a performance with us. That dumb a-"

"Nope. No. I'm not here to cuss. I'm here to perform." I said. I went to change.

I changed into a cyan mini-dress that had a lace collar. Sheldon changed into a turquoise shirt with a music sign on it, covered by a white buttoned blazer. I smiled and walked with him to stage.

"Ladies and Gents. All over from Los Angeles! I did it again! Here is the New Alvin and the Chipmunks! And the New Chipettes. Please Welcome! Paige and Sheldon." Ian announced. The curtain opened to a pitch black setting. Suddenly the piano began, and Ian walked off stage. And the spotlight came to Sheldon.

 _Sheldon: You never put your love out on the line You never said yes to the right guy You never had trouble getting what you want_

 _But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

 _Me: When I don't care I can play them like a Ken doll. Won't wash my hair , And make them bounce like a basketball_

 _Together: But you make me wanna act like a girl_

 _Me Paint my nails and wear high heels For you_

 _Sheldon You make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

 _Me: You make me glow_

 _Together: But you cover up, don't let it show So I'm putting my defenses up Cause I don't wanna fall in love If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _Me: Never break a sweat for the other guys. When you come around I get paralyzed. And every time I try to be myself, It comes all out wrong like a cry for help._

 _Sheldon: It's just not fair Brings more trouble than a love is worth I gasp for air It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

 _Together: But you make me wanna act like a girl_

 _Me: Paint my nails and wear perfume For you_

 _Sheldon: You make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

 _Together: You make me glow. But you cover up, don't let it show. So I'm putting my defenses up, Cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack, I think I'd have a heart attack, I think I'd have a heart attack._

 _Sheldon: The feelings got lost in my lungs They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

 _Together: And there's no one else to blame. So scared I'll take off and run I'm flying too close to the sun_

 _Me: And I'll burst into flames(Sheldon: Flames then note goes higher: Flames!)_

 _Sheldon: You make me glow But you cover up, won't let it show_

 _Me: So I'm putting my defenses up Cause I don't wanna fall in love If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _Together: I think I'd have a heart attack! I think I'd have a heart attack! I think I'd have a heart attack!(Sheldon: Whoa! Oh!) I think I'd have a Heart Attack (tack, tack, tack,)_

 _Together: Oh I think I'd have a heart attack_

The crowd cheered. I think we did super good for our first song.

After finishing our solos, it was time for AATC and my sisters to go. The Chipmunks started with Get Munk'd. It was fun to hear it. Then they all sang Firework/Ain't no stopping us now. Then the Chipmunks sang Witch Doctor. After that, we heard the Chipettes sing Blow. But. I Really enjoyed hearing them sing Hello by ... Karmin (Ha. You thought I was Adele weren't you?! I got ya!)

All( in harmony): I'mma do it, do it

Like I wanna do it

You don't know me like, you ain't never know me before

I'mma bring it, bring it

I'mma give it, give it

You gon' love me like you ain't love nobody before

Hello, hello, hello, hello

Hello, hello, hello, hello

Hello, hello, hello, hello

You gon' love me like you ain't love nobody before

Jeanette: Too nice, too clean

Too white, too green

Little haters, big dreams

I don't care what you think about me

Two faced, old friends, told me, the end, was near, forget them

See a lot of things changed since then

Don't they know that I came from Nebraska

Am I gonna quit? nice of you to ask

But momma told me go and chase what you after

I'm on track, so I'm gonna rap faster

I will break it down for you and get a lil' deeper

Slaying on a prayer, on the record grim reaper

Running on thermometer, and yep I got a fever

Hi Konnichiwa, are you a believer?

All(in harmony): I'mma do it, do it

Like I wanna do it

You don't know me like, you ain't never know me before

I'mma bring it, bring it

I'mma give it, give it

You gon' love me like you ain't love nobody before

Hello, hello, hello, hello

Hello, hello, hello, hello

Hello, hello, hello, hello

You gon' love me like you ain't love nobody before

Eleanor: Too hard, too soft, too rough, too posh

Lemme know what I want

Lace it up, baby tie it in a knot

Raise track, two legs, Hollywood, big break

Suck it up, intake

Let me tell ya how it happened real quick

Touchdown in the middle of the city

Massive street, jammed up to new weary

Know you done a party

Now tell me who you wearing

Loads of new hair held high you can carry

I will break it down for you and get a lil' deeper

Slaying on a prayer, on the record grim reaper

Running on thermometer, and yep I got a fever

Hi Konnichiwa, very nice to meet ya

All(in harmony): I'mma do it, do it

Like I wanna do it

You don't know me like, you ain't never know me before

I'mma bring it, bring it

I'mma give it, give it

You gon' love me like you ain't love nobody before

Hello, hello, hello, hello

Hello, hello, hello, hello

Hello, hello, hello, hello

You gon' love me like you ain't love nobody before

Brittany: Let me keep going, baby till I'm dead and gone

That's my only wish

And if you don't know I'll be singing my song

I got a lot to give oh,

ALL(in harmony): I'mma do it, do it

Like I wanna do it

You don't know me like, you ain't never know me before

I'mma bring it, bring it

I'mma give it, give it

You gon' love me like you ain't love nobody before

Hello, hello, hello, hello

Hello, hello, hello, hello

Hello, hello, hello, hello

You gon' love me like you ain't love nobody before

Hello, hello, hello, hello

Hello, hello, hello, hello

Hello, hello, hello, hello

You gon' love me like you ain't love nobody before.

I screamed loudly in cheer, clapping loudly for my sisters. It was really nice to hear all of them rap. Especially Jeanette, she's always preferred back up. I guess Britt and Ellie did a number on her. The Chipettes held hands and took one bow together. I smiled and waited for them to come backstage.

After the concert, we hurried on to the after party, in which me and Sheldon ate like...ANIMALS. We stuffed food into our mouths, which was weird since I didn't mess up my dress in any way. I slammed chocolate fondue on my strawberries, and slammed them into my mouth, in which I chewed joyfully.

Brittany

I had found Sheldon nibbling on a chocolate frosted donut. I thought it would be best to approach him and talk about the nose kissing thing. So I approached him.

"Sheldon?" I asked. He looked up and wiped his face with a napkin. I laughed. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about the whole bumping noses thing. I didn't mean to almost kiss you. But in a way, I kinda wanted to." I said. Sheldon widened his eyes and scratched his head.

"Okay, but why?" he asked. I explained to him the entire therapy session with Jeanette, and how the bumping nose action with you was like bumping noses with Alvin. I explained to him how he and Alvin were so much different than he thought. His face told me that he gave in to thought. I wanted to tell him how another girl likes him, but I decided to keep that one to myself. I then told him what I told Jeanette. How Alvin was teasing, funny, and all that stuff about him, and how Sheldon was dreamy and referenced that compliment. By all this, Sheldon was smiling, and scratching his neck. I sighed and noticed that Sheldon had moved a little bit toward me. I blushed and found my hand right in his. I turned brightly more pink. I chuckled nervously.

"Well, I'm glad you told me. Cause in a way, I like you too. I like your sweet smile, your eyes, your sassy fiery self. I especially love your self confidence." he said sighing. I smiled.

"My turn. I like, your Caribbean Sea eyes, your cute smile, the fact that your nice. I like your self confidence too." I said. I gazed up into his eyes, and suddenly moved closer, slowly closing my eyes. I found his face moving closer before I had completely closed my eyes. My lips finally met his as we kissed, and I wrapped my neck around his. His hands went around my waist, as I moved closer to deepen the kiss. I felt like I was in a magical world, just me, and Sheldon. Breldon. I like that ship name. As I realized that people would start noticing soon, especially my sisters, I slowly pulled away, regretting that I had stopped a beautiful moment I never wanted to end. Sheldon opened his eyes and smiled.

"Can we keep this between us? I don't wanna cause drama." I said. Sheldon nodded. We shared another brief kiss as I moved to another table. I felt starstruck. I had finally had that love that me and Alvin never had.

Simon

"So, how do you like the party?" Jeanette asked me. I adjusted my glasses and chuckled nervously. I looked around, trying to find my answer, but then I turned back to Jeanette, who was leaning forward on the railing, looking across to see Brittany dancing to the song Uptown Funk.

"It's no International Music Awards, but I digress." I say still looking around. Jeanette smiled. "Yeah, but it's disappointing that I won't get to perform with Paige." she said. I shrugged.

"Yes, it is also disappointing to not participate with Sheldon too." I say sighing. Jeanette suddenly scooted closer. She looked at me curiously.

"What happened to you two anyway?" she asked. I shrugged. "I couldn't have possibly calculated the possible teases, disasters, and things that happened in the past 9 years." I said. Jeanette nudged me. She went down to the table reserved for AATC and The Chipettes, right between the table marked for Rihanna, Beyonce, Jay Z, The Jonas Brothers, and the table reserved for Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Pentatonix, and Hailee Steinfield. Jeanette stood there, picked out a chocolate covered strawberry, and took a bite into it.

"Could possibly calculate the possible disasters and teases that you can remember?" she asked hopefully, making me blush as her eyes glowed like an amethyst. I shrugged and gave an ,"I'll try," smile to her, in which her eyes glowed again, from the illuminating from the slight spotlight bouncing off her glasses. I began to calculate.

"Well, there was that acorn incident where Alvin chipped his ear and we didn't let him help, there was that time where Theo almost fell down a tree, and there was that time where-"

"Stop." I heard Jeanette say. I looked to her. "What do you mean 'stop'?" I asked. Jeanette got up and jumped a few tables to my left and her right. I followed her, leading to where Ian was talking to an administrator. Jeanette got close enough to where she was right behind Ian.

"I know you have the authority, just get them in Star Records. I-I mean, they need this. I will do whatever it takes. They will get into Jet Records, make me famous, and make me rich. Got it? And next time don't send me to voicemail. Dude." Ian complained. I gasped. Jeanette managed to turn behind Ian as he turned to put his phone down. As Ian left, Jeanette went to the phone, flipped it over, and noticed he didn't press the "End Call," button. She seized the opportunity and muted the phone.

"Okay, all we have to do is replay the voicemail, record it, and show it to Paige." Jeanette explained. "But how can we do that?" she asked. I thought for a moment, and snapped.

"I got it. Officer Suggs is an Air Marshall, but he got into many other things, hotels, security, bars, etcetera. All we gotta do, is get in to NSA, and replay the voicemail." I explained. Jeanette pressed the "End Call," button and grabbed the phone. We scurried on to a cab, and went home. By OURSELVES. Dave didn't find out until he got home, and he found us in the room on Ian's phone. We told him our entire plan, including what Ian told Paige and Sheldon about Star Records. After that, he told everyone else including Paige and Sheldon. But as usual, Sheldon didn't care. He explained that he and Paige getting into Star Records was not a big deal. I scoffed. I didn't know what's the big deal lately. Paige and I decided to figure it out. We were gonna get to the bottom of this. When Sheldon left, I told everyone else, and we went to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys. I hope you guys like Chapter 8, and finally found out Ian's scheme. Anyway, in this next chapter you'll find out why Sheldon is mad at the Chipmunks. And by the time this Chapter is done, you'll probably be as mad as Paige is. Which is why Paige's POV's the entire thing.

Chapter 9: 1 truths and a lie

Paige

Simon gave me the signal, and I swung on a vine into the Chipmunks' room, and landed on the windowsill quietly. I smiled let go of the vine. I slipped into the room silently to find Sheldon holding a flash-drive about 2 inches shorter than he is. He approached a computer on Simon's desk. He stuck the flash-drive into the computer. I took this opportunity while the file was still loading, to sneak silently onto Simon's bed, and slip across the room to the desk. But I stopped in the middle of my tracks to hear Sheldon talking.

"Why did I have to lie? She doesn't deserve to know the truth. Paige doesn't understand what it's like to be abandoned. Except her sisters abandoned her but not like my brothers did me." he said. I gasped. You liar! You lied to me! I couldn't believe it! I tried to get the anger out of my head, but it didn't go away. In fact, it got worse, later on. I'm getting to that. I started to continue tiptoeing to the desk, and I eventually climbed up behind Sheldon as he was standing. I don't understand I managed to do it. But I stuck my hand from behind him and slipped the drive out of the hole. I immediately hopped down as Sheldon saw.

"HEY!" he screamed. I hurried across the room back to the window and swung out on the vine into the room. I pointed to everyone else. I looked at Brittany and Theodore at the door.

"Close it!" I shouted. Brittany and Theo shut the door and hand me the key. I then turned to Jeanette, Alvin, and Simon who were at the window. I signaled them to close it. And as they were closing, Sheldon rode on a vine towards us. I motioned them to shut the window quickly, which they did, but it resulted in Sheldon's face planted on the window just as the window closed. His face looked like a chubby cheek pancake cooked the wrong way.

"Oooooh..." we all said. Jeanette then motioned Alvin to lock the window, which he did. I hurried to a desk where Eleanor had brought up the computer. I stuck the flash drive in and all that showed up was an extra folder. It was called "Our old place." I stood up, and slid my foot on directional pad until the mouse was on the folder. While we were waiting, I hopped down and began to chat with everyone else.

"So, do you think you'll remember what you did to Sheldon once we see what's in those files?" I asked. Alvin piped up and got in my face angrily. I cringed, with my eyes closed and nose twitching.

"Hey! We don't have one earthly idea what our brother did to us!" he yelled. But then, he realized he was talking to me, and back up a bit. I stood up right this time, and scratched behind my head. Alvin then walked up to me again and put his hand behind his back.

"Sorry, I just-"

"I get it." I said moving closer to him. I reluctantly put a hand on his shoulder. With my free hand, I held it like a pointer finger and drew a smile on his face.

"I know what you mean. There's no need to be like this. You have your problems. I have mine." I said removing my hand from his face. I gave him a hug and added a wink. His eyes widened and his mouth was a circle of shock. I smiled and saw that the upload was at 100%. I hopped up onto the desk and clicked the button, "Open Files." 5 pictures of burnt trees showed up. I held a face of confusion, as Simon, Alvin, and Theo looked at all of us with sad, embarrassed faces, red as fire.

"This is what you did? Burn a tree?" Brittany asked. Alvin sighed.

"You don't know the half of it." Simon said adjusting his glasses. Jeanette looked at me, Britt, and Ellie with fear and worry, making me feel worried inside. Simon sighed and huddled his brothers close to him. I looked at the pictures, then at Simon.

Flashback: Normal POV

"Hey Theo, hand me that nut!" Alvin said. Theo passed it to Alvin and Alvin passed it to Sheldon. Sheldon stuffed it in the tree.

"That's about all we can stuff." he said patting the tree. Simon rubbed his eyes. Sheldon sighed and noticed the how the four had ran out of nuts. Sheldon motioned the other three to mark their territory on the tree. After that, Simon spoke up.

"Uh, what's the plan?" Simon asked rubbing his eyes. Sheldon looked around. He then saw Theodore nibbling on a nut. He scoffed and looked around again. He then saw a couple of tree holes filled with nuts. He then put a sly grin and turned back to his brothers.

"Stealing NUTS." he responded hopping to the trees. Simon chased after him, rubbing his eyes(since he didn't have glasses at the time) and chatting with Sheldon as he took nuts out of the tree.

"Sheldon. Stealing is the 'just plain wrong.' of wrongs." he said using "quote on quote," fingers. Sheldon threw more nuts to Alvin, who gave it to Theodore.

"Uh, Shelds! Where do you put the acorns?!" He shouted to his brother. Sheldon shrugged and kept digging out nuts. Soon, all the nuts had scrambled out of the tree, and away from the four.

"Where are all the nuts?" Sheldon asked. Alvin folded his arms. "I have no idea. Ask the other 'munks. They had a surplus in their food." Sheldon sighed. He then gasped.

"How about I get us some food, and you watch the tree so no one takes our hibernation nuts?" he asked. Simon pinched his chin.

"Well, it takes away the fact that we won't have anything to eat before hibernation. " Simon concluded. Theodore nodded and held his bare tummy.

"Let's eat!" he cheered. Sheldon hurried off to a tree about, 15 trees away from the main three. Suddenly, Alvin's nose twitched. He smelled something. It smelt a little strange. Alvin then saw grey patches going up and surrounding the trees in the sky. Alvin then realized. Smoke. And whenever there's smoke, there's 2 things. Either a factory polluting the air, or... a fire. Alvin climbed down the tree and noticed red flames surrounding trees, and the fire was traveling to the three.

"Simon, Theo! We gotta go! Now!" Alvin said pulling the arms of his two brothers, consistently panicking and sweating, harder, and harder.

"What's wrong Alvin?" Simon asked. Alvin started waving his hands and spilling out random words. Simon usually knew this phase: Alvin was panicking. Alvin thought to himself, and 4 fingers.

"4 words." he said. Alvin shook his head. He held up 4 fingers again. He began bouncing up and down. Theodore sat there watching, just as confused as Simon. Suddenly, Theodore hopped up.

"4 letters!" he said. Alvin nodded. He then pointed down, in which the two other chipmunks climbed down. They saw the flames circling their tree, and both of them shouted, "FIRE!" The chipmunks panicked, about what to do, but they saw Sheldon trying to return.

"Guys, we gotta go!" Alvin said. Theodore turned to Sheldon.

"But what about Shelds?" he asked. Alvin scoffed.

"Theo! Forget Sheldon right now! We're about to die!" Alvin said. Theodore gasped and shed a tear.

"But-But-" Theodore pleaded. Sheldon hopped to a tree closest to The Chipmunks. But by the time he got there, his brothers were gone.

"Guys?" he asked. He looked around to find the fire had only risen up and been tangled in the branches. He then found how the fire had spread to behind up and flowing in one small circle. Sheldon was trapped. He tried to climb up, but the branches, that he would used to support himself, were covered in flames. But if Sheldon didn't escape, he would die. Not thinking, he grabbed the branches, and began to climb. Not noticing the fire, he began stinging himself and burning his foot.

"Ow!" he complained, still climbing.

15 minutes later, the fire ended. Sheldon laid down, panting, seeing the sun slowly move off to the side. He wanted to nap, but he was so sad. His brothers had left him, alone, to die in the fire. Although he didn't, it was a true sacrifice, that his brothers made, to save themselves. And that fire they had put inside Sheldon, had continued to burn wildly in rage, up until this day.

End of the Flashback: Paige

"You three...LEFT YOUR BROTHER TO DIE?!" I screamed. I angrily watched as all three chipmunks sighed and hanged their heads. Theodore even sighed, guilty. The Chipettes and I all looked at the boys all in sadness, and anger. Even Jeanette looked disappointed. Brittany huffed. Eleanor sighed and shook her head in disappointment. And Jeanette held a slack-jawed face, staring at Simon.

Jeanette

What has Simon done? Leaving his brother like that. Shocked, I turned away from Simon and began to shed tears. I felt a hand. I turned my head to find Brittany looking at me, giving me that sympathizing face. I smiled, knowing she had my back. Soon, Paige, and Eleanor joined me, sadly. We all turned to the Chipmunks. Simon noticed my sad face, and tried to plead mercy from me.

"Jeanette, please. I know what we did was wrong, but we-"

"I wouldn't do that! I wouldn't sacrifice any of my sisters to save my life!" I shouted, surprised that I was. Brittany scoffed and folded her arms. Eleanor put her hands on her hips, and Paige raged, clenched fists.

"How could you do that?" Eleanor asked. Theodore approached Eleanor. "I didn't want to leave him. My brothers made me." Theodore said truthfully. Eleanor put her hand on his shoulder.

"We understand Theo. It's not your fault." Ellie said hugging Theodore. Theodore, glad he was forgiven, hugged Ellie back, snuggling in her shoulder. I turned to Simon.

"Simon, this, I expected from Alvin." I said, sighing. "But _you_?" I added folding my arms. "I can't trust you like I used to anymore.." I confirmed. Simon sighed. I could even see a small tear coming from Simon's eye. I sighed. I lifted his chin.

"Si? I still like you," I assured him. I saw a half smile appearing on Simon's face, reminding me of what I said earlier. I backed away, as Brittany approached Alvin.

"Alvin. That, was low. Even for _you."_ Brittany said. Alvin scratched his arm and sighed. Ellie was still fine with Theo, and Theo had left, leaving the subject be. But the problem was, Sheldon had walked in. Paige sighed. She approached him, feeling guilty.

"Sheldon, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have stole that valuable possession. I was just really...anxious to know the full truth." Paige explained. She tugged on her grey, denim jacket. Sheldon shrugged.

"If it makes you feel any better, you were going to learn the truth even though I didn't want you to." Sheldon said. Paige shook her head, but smiled. Sheldon then sighed and hung his head. I noticed Sheldon, had grabbed Paige's paw. Paige nearly jumped. But I noticed how her cheeks burned wildly. I smiled.

"Well, even if it doesn't, _you_ do." she said. In return, she earned a sweet, loving, yet gentle kiss from Sheldon. She slowly closed her eyes and placed her paws on his face. Sheldon placed one paw on her waist. With his free hand, he caressed her cheek. The kiss didn't last very long though. Brittany spread her hands between the two's faces.

"Now wait just a second." Brittany growled. Paige looked confused, while Sheldon..chuckled nervously.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! Right now, I really wanted to put this BIG twist on the story. I hope I did that. So I've decided, to start putting more of a scheme with Ian now. This chapter is the beginning of Ian's scheme. And the next chapter is the MAIN Ian-scheme. But, first, we have to get to the drama of Breldon(Sheldon and Brittany) and Sheldaige(Paige and Sheldon) MWUAHAHAHA! Who will be the great couple! Tell me who you want to be the couple at the end of the story! I really wanna put your opinion, but don't worry. The couple I don't choose, will come back soon! Don't worry! Anyway.

Normal POV:

"What?" Paige asked. Brittany glared at Sheldon.  
"How could you kiss her?! You kissed me first!" she said. Paige's eyes widened..big time. Her cheeks started to burn more red than EVER before. Her eyebrows could have caught on FIRE with that anger.  
"YOU KISSED HER?!" Paige screamed. Brittany folded her arms. "Oh don't act surprised! Me and Sheldon were destined." Paige scoffed and began to cry. Alvin marched up to Brittany.  
"You kissed him?!" he shouted! Brittany scoffed. "Yes. You got a problem with it?!" Alvin nodded.  
"Fix it." Brittany said. This earned a gasping Jeanette, and an "Oooooh!" from Eleanor, Paige, Simon, and Theodore. Brittany turned back to Sheldon. Paige watched as Brittany stroked his fur.  
"Sheldon, you KNOW you love me!" She said. Sheldon looked at her and her sapphire blue eyes. He did love her. But he also loved Paige. If he didn't have to make this decision, this wouldn't have happened. Paige sighed.  
"Look, it doesn't matter who I like better. I like both of you, BUT that doesn't mean I have to choose anybody!" Sheldon said flailing his hands in the air. Paige sighed and walked up to the two.  
"You're right. It doesn't matter. Because I'm done, with you two." she said. And from that day forward to the next 2 weeks, Paige never spoke to Brittany, Alvin, Simon, or Sheldon.

2 weeks later...

What oh oh!  
Whoa oh oh, oh oh!  
Oh, oh oh oh!  
What oh oh!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh!  
Oh, oh oh oh!

Paige twirled in a circle, twisting her body, and grooving to Beyonce's "Single Ladies." As she danced, her feet twisted on rhythm, and rocked arching her back backward to flip over. She cartwheeled and did some round-offs. She slid and turned and spun and whipped her tail and shuffled. She mixed that with a cha-cha, and some flipping. Suddenly, there was a simple knock on the door.

Paige

"Come in!" I said waving my left hand side to side. I saw Jeanette come in. I turned the music off. Jeanette sighed and shut the door, hopping onto her bed. I hopped onto my bed, with was in between her's and Brittany's. Not that I'm older or taller than Britt. She's a hair taller than me.  
"What's up? And please, no talking about Britt, Sheldon, Alvin or Simon. Okay?" I asked. Jeanette nodded.  
"I just need a break, ever since that concert." she said, laying down. I smoothed my ponytail and sat down. I decided to ask about Simon. Even though I didn't wanna talk about him.  
"So, you and Simon? Is Simonette still a thing?" I wondered out loud. Jeanette looked up at me, and adjusted her glasses. She then tried to straighten blue and white polka dot skirt. She had worn that, plus a white short-sleeved shirt with purple stripes and a denim jacket.  
"Well, it's been two weeks. But I haven't really been speaking to Simon as often as I used to. We still sit together at school, we still study together, BUT I haven't been trusting him to help me with anything lately." she explained. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh. Well, at least you guys, hold a stable relationship." I said folding my arms. Jeanette sat up and glanced at me. "I guess. But I don't trust him like I used to." Jeanette confessed.  
"I think this'll effect our attitudes during the International Music Awards," I said. Jeanette gasped. "Oh no! The Awards Ceremony! I'm Simon's date!" She said. I nodded.  
"And you and Sheldon. And IAN! If you guys perform, Star Records will DEFINITELY accept you!" Jeanette said worried. "Oh this is bad." she said panting. I scoffed at my sister.  
"Jeanette, I told Ellie, I'm not accepting Star Records. It doesn't matter." I said. Jeanette hopped onto my bed and shook me.  
"That's NOT THE POINT. The point is, if Star Records accepts you, Ian's plan will definitely work, and soon, he'll be controlling you, scheduling world tours, concerts, etc." She said. I rolled my eyes and pushed Jeanette onto her bed.  
"Will you stop worrying?" I asked. Jeanette shook her head. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly there was a knock. I hopped to the door and opened it. I found Simon, hands behind back, and smiling happily.  
"Hello, Paige. I have good news." he said. "May I come in?" he asked, sincerely. I rolled my eyes and motioned him to come in. Simon walked in as I closed to door.  
"I took the opportunity, to go to the National Security Agency Headquarters and pick up the voicemail sent from Ian Hawke. I replayed the voicemail, recorded it, and now I'm here." he said. Jeanette got down from her bed and walked up to Simon.  
"I must say, Simon. That was, impressive." she said. Simon stuttered at her words. "  
"Heh, t-thanks. Thank you. Uh, thanks for uh...saying that statement. It really..makes me..feel...g-g-g-good." he said. A hint of a smile appeared on Jeanette's face. I pressed play on the phone.  
I know you have the authority. Just get them in Star Records. I-I mean, they need this. I will do whatever it takes. They will get into Jet Records, make me famous, and make me rich. Got it-I hit pause.  
"Well, that proves it." I said. Simon adjusted his glasses. "So what are you going to do?" I folded my arms.  
"I-Uh-M-I guess, I could talk to Ian." I said. Simon gasped. "You can't talk to Ian. He doesn't talk."  
"So?" I asked. "I quit, with this man!" I said. Jeanette hinted a small small, in which I wrapped my arms around her in a tight, yet meaningful hug. I let got about a couple seconds later, and straightened my jacket. Today I wore a cyan midriff top, a grey jean jacket, and a cyan waist skirt.

"Ian, I've been meaning to talk to you," I said. Sheldon and Ian gathered around, me and Sheldon on the piano, exhausted after recording ALL DAY. I was about to explain, but Ian interrupted.  
"Well, it's gonna have to wait. Because guess what, you've been accepted into STAR RECORDS." he said. Sheldon in the arm and began to do some sort of a victory dance.  
"Oh ho ho! Yeah!" he said, impressioning Alvin, I think. I just stood there, saddening at the words rung in my head. Sheldon bumped into me, and I shoved him off. He scoffed looking, confused, yet frustrated.  
"What's your deal?" he asked. I pushed him.  
"Star Records. I can't accept this!"

Sheldon  
"What? Star Records'll be our lives!" I argued. Paige growled and stomped her foot.  
"I don't want it as my life. My family is more important. Since you hate your family, you have the nerve to be selfish and act like they don't exist! You lied to me!" She yelled. I scoffed.  
"Excuse me? I had to, you're the one who's SO sensitive about everything and everyone, you can't mind your OWN business." I replied, now furious. Paige folded her arms.  
"You're my friend!" She shrieked. I growled.  
"That doesn't mean your my sibling!" I argued. "Well at least, I CARE." she argued. Ian scoffed.  
"Okay, lovebirds. Break it up!" he said. Me and Paige looked at Ian slowly, and very confused.  
"LOVEBIRDS?!" we both shrieked. Ian nodded. "You two argue like husband and wife." he said. I rolled my eyes.  
"I am not her husband." I said. "Not. Ever." I added.  
"You sound like Alvin." Ian said. Paige let out a giggle. I growled at her. "Shut up."  
"Anyway, Paige. I told you, from the beginning, you can't get out of this." Ian said, making Paige groan.  
"But my family-" she pleaded. Ian interrupted, holding a rope. He grabbed Paige and began to tie her.  
"Your family, does not matter. What matters is, my glory." he said. I gasped. "Stop that! That's cruel." I said. Paige groans. "That's all you got?" I groaned. Paige rolled her eyes and sunk her teeth into Ian's hand. Ian let go and singed in pain.  
"Seriously!"  
Paige jumped into my arms and I put her down, grabbed her hand, and began to run along with her. I wasn't looking back. I then felt Paige's hand let go, along with a painful scream. I turned to find Paige gasping for air as Ian pulled on her with the rope. Her claws were sunk in the piano, and she looked as if she was hyperventilating.  
"Sheldon!" she said. I hopped to her. I was about to grab her hand, when she spoke three words.  
"Go get them!" she said. I scoffed. I knew who she was talking about, it hurt me. I didn't want to go get them. I couldn't bother to see their angry faces now that Paige stole my flash drive. She showed everybody. I couldn't see all their angry faces, when I didn't tell them the truth earlier. It'd be like, trying to apologize on what I did to them(if that was the case).  
"No Paige! I choose you!" I said. Paige's claws started to slide.  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is you getting help! Then you can choose me!" she said. Suddenly, she began to choke. I gasped, every inch of me wanted to save her myself, but she was right. Everyone else knew Ian too well. They were the reason he's the way he is. I had to go.  
"GO!" she gasped for air. Suddenly, her face scrunched up, then, her face stop tensing, she let go of the piano, and suddenly, everything..slowed down. She let go of the piano. Her eyes closed. Ian pulled her to his face. Paige, was knocked out.  
"Let Paige be an example, of what happens when you cross Ian Hawke." he said cackling. I gasped. I had to get help. I immediately began to run to the back of the studio and exit the building.

Simon

"Where are they?" Jeanette asked. I shrugged and looked under each Chipette's bed. She wasn't there.

"I don't know." I said. Brittany and Ellie entered.

"Anyone?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette and I shook our heads. Where are they? Alvin entered. He folded his arms.

"They said they'd be here by now. They couldn't have been this late." He said. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Well, The IMA's start in 2 hours. We can go look for them." she explained. Jeanette and Ellie exchanged glances of joy. Suddenly Sheldon popped through the window. Brittany jumped up for joy.

"Alright! One down, one to go." she said, hugging Sheldon. Sheldon closed the window before hugging Brittany.

"Guys. We don't have time. Ian's looking for me!" he said. I adjusted my glasses and exchanged glances with Alvin and Elanor.

"But what about-"

"Paige was captured." Sheldon explained. I gasped. Ellie gasped and approached Sheldon.

"What can we do?" she asked.

"I know that we got accepted into Star Records. I can pull up Ian's schedule!" Sheldon said. HE hopped onto the computer and logged onto .com. He looked up Ian Hawke. There were 3 results. Clients, Schedule, and Record Plan. Sheldon clicked on Schedule, and checked when it was updated. 10 minutes ago.

"Okay today is April, 17-" he said searching for the day on the calendar. When he found it, it said, _Star Record World TourPaige and Sheldon_. Sheldon gasped.

"WORLD TOUR?!" All of us screamed. Sheldon acted fast.

"Okay, the International Music Awards is in 2 hours. When Ian gets here, make sure to put something on Ian's phone to track him or something." Sheldon said. Simon hopped onto the computer.

"The website was built with a GPS system. Press use this to tell when Ian's next location is. It we transfer this information to the phone we can-"

"When Simon says that, he means look up the same website on our phone and activate the GPS system." Brittany said. She grabbed her phone, and typed in the website. She tapped the GPS button, and looked. The tab said, _1230 Brookman Road Los Angeles California._ Brittany jumped up.

"Ian's here!" She said worried. Sheldon jumped up. "Quick! Act like you guys just saw me!" he said. Sheldon slammed the door again, and spoke like he just came in.

"Guys. We don't have time. Ian's looking for me!" he repeated, adding a wink. Everyone smiled as Ian bursted in! Sheldon gasped as Ian grabbed him by the tail and put him into a cage. Jeanette pointed.

"Look! It's Paige!" she said pointing to the ginger chipette laying down unconscious. Sheldon picked Paige up by the arms and held her in his arms. He looked at her body, knocked out, not moving.

"Oh Paige. Don't worry! Help's coming."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Omg! Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting in a while. School just started for me, and I've been working my "TAIL" off for the past 4 weeks. Anyway, shout-out to everyone reading my stories! I love you guys. Anyway, little reminder. I'm still accepting ideas for my new stories. BUT not the sunday after I finish the mega story. Because that story, I'mma start it off with...THE CHIPETTES'(And Paige's) Birthday! (since they're quadruplets.) I've had a lot of ideas in this and I seriously want to get to the part where Paige learns the trueness in everyone including Alvin(and boy does she not know what's she getting into...YEESH). AnyWay. Please give me some ideas, remember, if there are no ideas by..October 1st, I'll do the next story. I wanna get some ideas from everyone who reads, THANKS. Anyaway, I'm done talking. You should start READING. X-D _

Chapter 11: Paige

My eyes fluttered open. I looked to see Sheldon sitting in a corner, looking at me. He looked as if he was waiting for me to wake up. I sat up, only, to slip my hand and it slipped through the hole on the floor. I looked around. I was in a cage.

"Sheldon!" I cried. I got up and ran to him. Sheldon smiled and embraced me, as I returned the smile.

"What happened?" I asked, sensing a hint of amnesia. Sheldon looked at me and gave me a cold stare.

"Ian captured us." he said. "He's forcing us to go on our first World Tour." I hung my head, and looked around to find Ian talking to a manager. I sighed, Ian had won. I'll never get to see my sisters again. Sheldon put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him as he gave me a sly grin.

"What did you do?" I asked, hinting a smile. Sheldon held a large phone in his free hand, making me smile. The phone had a dialed number.

"Hello? Paige? You up?" 2 voices said. I recognized it like it was the solution to all our problems.

"Jeanette? Simon?" I asked. I smiled as I hugged Sheldon tightly.

"Guys! What're you doing here?" I asked. Jeanette piped up and added a slight chuckle through the phone, that I could hear.

"Paige, we called to help you with the combination." she explained. I hopped to the lock that had a key hole on the bottom.

"Oh come on!" I cried, angry. Jeanette gasped through the phone. "What is it?" she asked, worried. I sighed.

"There's no combination. Just a key lock." I said. Sheldon came over.

"Well, there goes the main thrust of our plan-LOOK." he pointed. I looked into the road to find the key in a bush.

"Is that it?" I asked. Sheldon shrugged. "It has to be, but, how can we get it?" Sheldon asked. I looked at Sheldon.

"Maybe I could fit out the cage." I suggested. Sheldon looked to Ian who was coming. I gasped and tried to reach out to the key. My hand was that close to the key.

"Just a little farther!" I whispered. My fingers slipped through the key hole. I grabbed it, and pulled the key to me! I did it! We were saved! We _were_. I tried to pull the key in, but it was too big to fit in the hole. I then dropped the key, and it fell to the concrete. Then the hand of Ian Hawke grabbed the key and put it in his pocket.

"Trying to escape, are we?" he asked. He took the handle for the cage, and carried us to the car.

"Oh man, who's gonna save us now?" I asked, shedding a tear. Brittany Eleanor and I were boarding the limo when Jeanette grabbed my hand and pulled me to her. I gasped.

"Jeanette! What are you doing?!" I whispered. Jeanette scoffed and handed me the phone. The GPS location dot kept moving fast past multiple streets. Suddenly a tab opened on top of the dot: Heading to L.A. Airport! ~Ian.

"Jeanette! We're heading to the Airport right now, we have to do that to get to the IMA's." I said. Eleanor hopped down to join us.

"Yeah, but Press'll be there!" she said. Eleanor and Theodore joined us. We looked at them with sad looks. Eleanor gasped.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" she said. Jeanette and I looked at her. I folded my arms, and Jeanette adjusted her glasses and looked around, then looking around at Eleanor.

"Why don't we disguise ourselves as Press?" she asked. I then did a face-palm, filled with frustration.

"Ellie, we can't-"

"Actually, I have another idea. Ellie, where's Dave?" Jeanette asked.

Sheldon

I sat across from Paige in complete distress as we rode, cars and buildings passing faster and faster as the driver kept upping the speed on the limousine. Paige sat in her sparkly teal dress in her auburn hairstyle. I wanted to approach her, but something told me to not. Paige then turned her head to spot me, and held up a sad smile, with welled tears in her eyes. One started to slide down her face. Paige had gone through so much ever since she came. And she met me. Stole from me to learn the truth, tackled me because of such a jerk I really was, pleaded for me to change my behavior with my brothers. Told me to do the right things while gasping her life away. She literally almost died. And I just stood there, not doing anything. I needed to make it up to her. I had to tell her. Then, I heard her sweet, innocence voice.

 _You tell me your blue skies fade to grey,_

 _You tell me your passion's gone away,_

 _But I don't need no carrying oo-oo-o-o-o-on!_

I joined her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

 _Me: Cause ya had a bad day,_

 _You're taking one down,_

 _Ya sing a sad song just to turn it around!_

 _Paige: You say you don't know,_

 _Ya tell me, don't lie,_

 _You work out a smile, and you go for the ride,_

 _Together: Cause you had a bad day,_

 _You see what you like,_

 _Me: Somethin', Somethin', one more time!(Paige giggles)_

 _Together: Cause you had a bad day!(Paige: Ye-e-ah!)_

 _We had a bad d-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-y!_

I smile at Paige, she looks at me, and I notice her tears were gone. I smiled happily as I went back to my spot. Paige turned and this time, she approached me, looking as if she felt better.

"Thank you, for the song, that really helped." she said, her eyes glowing as she looked at me with a smile as if she didn't feel all the way better, but felt better. I gladly took the gesture and nodded.

"I'm glad it got a smile on your face," I said, adding onto the gesture with a smile. Paige suddenly got closer, as I literally thought she was moving in to kiss me. I even moved a little closer to attempt to kiss her. But she moved to the side to sit with me. When I realized it, I blushed and my face was as red as Alvin's hoodie. Paige giggled and nuzzled against me.

"I hope someone gets us." she said, her face muffled in my black blazer. I sighed as we kept riding in our little cage.

"Me too."

Jeanette

We rode in the car, watching the signs pass as we rode. Night-time was still waiting for the sun to set. The sun wasn't getting any closer to setting as we reached the airport. I looked out the window.

"Look!" she said. I looked out the window, to see Ian's limo pull into the road. And we were right behind him. Simon gestured us to meet.

"Alright! Is everyone clear on the plan?" he asked. Brittany and I nodded, while Alvin and Eleanor gave a thumbs-up. Theodore smiled and jumped up. I came to the middle of our huddle.

"Okay, everyone ready?" I asked. We all nodded in unison as we broke apart. Alvin and Brittany hopped into the trunk and grabbed the motorcycle. The same red one from when Alvin saved us. Eleanor and I opened the window. I put on my helmet. Eleanor did the same. Our car rolled beside Ian's and we could see inside the car. Ian was popping a bottle of champagne, and Paige sat with Sheldon, more depressed than usual. The wind blew our green and purple vixen dresses to the left side. I grabbed Eleanor's hand, and we jumped across to Ian's car, and landed with a soft thump. I look up to see Paige gasped and tearing up. "You guys came!" she whispered. I scoffed.

"Of course we did, why wouldn't we? Now our plane boards in 15 minutes, so that's how long we have," I informed, immediately looking around for the key. Eleanor pointed.

"There it is!" she whispered excitedly. I turned my head, to see a gold key in Ian's back pocket. I gasped, and hurried to the key, but paused.

"Oh boy." Eleanor looked at Ian who was still trying to pop the bottle of champagne. Then we heard a yawn escape from his lips. I looked at Eleanor, and she looked at me. We smiled at each other and climbed up the seat. I took a deep breath, and began to scat softly.

 _Eleanor: Got me lookin' so crazy right now, (Me: Your love,)_

 _Eleanor: Got me lookin' so crazy right now,_

 _Me: Got me hopin' you'll page me right now, (Ellie: Your kiss)_

 _Me: Got me hopin' you'll save me right now-_

I heard the loud noise of Ian snoring. I giggled and turned to Eleanor, who was already at Ian's pocket, pulling the key out. I smiled and hopped down, grabbed the key, and hurried to the cage. I opened the lock and opened the door quietly. I immediately pulled Paige and Sheldon out. I smiled at Paige granted me with a large, yet thankful hug. I hugged her back, so happy to see my sister again. I looked at Sheldon, and gave him a kind hug, and grabbed the two's hands. Eleanor grabbed Sheldon's hand lightly, as we jumped up and landed on the window sill, and sling-shotting each other out. Paige jumped to us, as we caught her relieved. We closed the window sill and watched as Ian woke up. He turned to see the cage opened, and turned to our direction as he spot us waving at him. We drove past him to the stop and hurried onto the plane. When we got into our seats, I was looking at Simon as he was reading a science textbook. I jumped down from the seat handle and approached him. Simon's ear twitched as he turned to me.

"J-Jeanette! I-Wha-Yes?" he asked chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head. I giggled as I sat down next to him. I put my hand reluctantly on his shoulder and looked at him with a smile.

"I just wanted to sit. It's gonna be a long plane ride. Approximately an hour?" I said looking at him. Simon held up a finger.

"Actually, Jeanette the time is actually 55 minutes." he said. I giggled. It was better than holding back a laugh. I slowly moved closer to him and gazed at him.

"Simon, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I just never saw that side of you be-"

"J-Jeanette, it was not your fault. At all. It was mine, for making that decision. But to be fair, it was 8 years and 33 days ago." He said slowly grabbing my hand. I smiled as I brought him it for a brief hug. I then got an idea and pulled from the hug.

"Simon?" I asked, giggling. Simon looked at me concerned as I used my hands to cup his face. I was really nervous. But it was my last shot.

"Are you okay, Jeanette? Did I hug you too tightly-"

"No, no, no. It's not like that Simon. It's complicated. But let's just say I read a couple of fanfictions about us fans like. And they say you're a lip virgin?" I said, feeling awkward. Simon scratched the back of his head.

"A lip virgin, you say?" he said. I nodded at him, feeling more and more awkward than I was before.

"Yes, and well... _are_ you?" I asked. Simon put his book down and shrugged.

"Well when you put it into terms like that..I guess I-I-I am a lip virgin." he said scratching his chin.

"Why-Why-Why do you ask such a thing, Jeanette? Were you just curious or-Mhhmph!"

Simon was silenced by the taste of my lips crashing into his. I slowly lifted my hands to have it touch his cheeks and I felt his hands crawl up against my waist. In what seemed like forever, but was really like 1-2 minutes, I pulled away, catching my breath. Simon scratched behind his head and smiled nervously. '

"That was...was.."

"Amazing?" I asked. Simon shrugged.

"I was going to say, 'a positively radiant way to express the stage of romantice gestures,' but I like your simple yet complex and very magical mindset." he said making me giggle yet smile.

"S-Simon?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You know that I love you..right?"

"I-I-I guess? I guess."

"Do you love me?"

"I-I-I-I've always cared for you. I've never really thought of loving somebody, but..you've put me in the mood of 'expressing the radiant stage of romantic gesture,' yes. So..yes."

"Si?"

"Yes, Jeanette?"

"Did you ever think why?"

"Why, what?" "Why you love me?"

"N-No. Maybe because… 'loving' someone was never the term I'd use to express emotions and feelings."

"Oh."

"What about you? Why do you love me? My smile? My vibe? Style, personality-"

"No, no, no. Not any of those things."

"Then...why?"

"Maybe I could..sing it to you?" I asked.

"S-Sure. You were always a good singer." Simon said. I took his hand and began to sing to him.

 _La, la La, la, la, la La, la La, la, la,_

 _I like your smile,_

 _I like your vibe,_

 _I like your style,_

 _But that's not why I love you_

 _And I, I like the way, you're such a star_

 _But that's not why I love you, hey!_

 _Do you feel, Do you feel me, Do you feel what I feel too?_

 _Do you need, Do you need me, Do you need me?_

 _You're so beautiful_

 _But that's not why I love you,_

 _I'm not sure you know,_

 _That the reason I love you, is you_

 _Being you, just you_

 _Yeah the reason I love you_

 _Is all that we've been through_

 _And that's why_

 _I love you_

 _La, la La, la, la, la La, la La, la, la_

Simon smiled.

"That explains it."

Paige

I sat in the plane seat next to Brittany, who kept reading a Cosmipolitan Magazine. Suddenly I felt a sudden urge. To apologize to Brittany. I didn't want to at the time. Mainly because I didn't want to talk about the whole, "Breldon" thing. I never felt like I'd actually be sorry. Brittany was one of those people who have those prideful days and caring nights, you can hardly tell their mood. I sighed and closed my book. I hopped to Brittany, who was staring at her picture on the cover of the magazine.

"Oooh, now _that's_ a hottie." she said smiling to herself and giving off poses. Suddenly she tripped over her own foot, knocking her over, into my arms.

"Whoa-Aah!" I immediately stood her back up, only to find her folding her arms.

"Mhm, hi." she said in an angry tone. I sighed.

"I just came by to say that I'm sorry. Just because I like Sheldon, doesn't mean..you can't." I explained. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"I mean, duh doh! I can like, whoever I want. If it's Sheldon, Simon, Theodore, Alvin." she said. I smiled.

"Uhm. Did you say Alvin?" I asked. Brittany coughed.

"N-N-No...I said... _Balvin._ " she said. I folded my arms and glared at her. Brittany gave in.

"Fine. I said Alvin, but what's the big deal? Me and Alvin will never work." she said. I shrugged. "Sis, you know I'm sorry. But maybe you won't have to worry about Bralvin, or...Alvittany." I said hopping onto the handle of the seat. Brittany glared at me with an "Oh okay, why?" face. I pointed behind her and she turned to see Alvin putting his hands behind his back, with a nervous face and nervous chuckling.

"Britt?" he asked. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Alvin?" she asked folding her arms. Alvin reluctantly took her hand and held it close to his chest. He let out a nervous chuckle as he began to speak.

"When you kissed Sheldon, I got really jealous. Jealous enough to realize that I...I…" Alvin paused and coughed into his sweater. He chuckled nervously and scratched his head with his free hand.

"I….I...I l-l-l-love...y-y-you."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 11! Chapter 12 should be the last chapter of this mega story. Don't worry, I'll be writing a lot more. There will be short stories, mega stories, interviews with each of the Chipmunks, but(and I got permission to do this from reading this person's profile) I'm going to give chipmunkgirl7777 some credit by..putting her character into the story! But that'll be later on, because I'm gonna be writing so much. Anyway, read on!

Brittany  
"You love me?" I asked, curious. Alvin let go of my hand and cleared his throat.  
"Yes, I'd figured I tell you before you leave, so.." he said.  
"Leave?!" Paige asked. She jumped up in between us.  
"What do you mean? You guys can't leave! I just got here!" She said strangling me. I finally pushed her off of me and she landed on my Cosmopolitan Magazine.  
"We're judging American Idol. We're leaving soon after the International Music Awards." she said. Paige whimpered and began to cry. "But-But-But-"  
"I'm sorry Paige but, we all have work to do." Alvin said putting a hand on my shoulder. Paige folded her arms. "You could have at least told me!" she shouted, hopping to her seat. I sighed. Great. I let her down, again. I turned back to Alvin, who took my hand once again.  
"Look Alvin, you know I have American Idol, but that doesn't mean I..." I paused for a minute, letting go of Alvin's hand. Alvin looked at me once again. "What?"  
"That doesn't mean I don't love you either!" I shouted out of the blue. Dave and my sisters turned around, Simon and Theo turning around as well. Sheldon turned with his jaw dropped open.  
"Britt, you didn't have to say that out loud," Alvin said. I literally was about to strangle him. "You think I didn't know that?!" Jeanette approached us and put a hand on our shoulder.  
"You know, there is such thing as a... long distance relationship." she said chuckling to herself. Alvin smiled at me, pulling me into a gentle hug. I felt surprised at first, but soon gave in and wrapped my arms around his tiny neck and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"Promise me you'll call, text, or video chat me everyday while you're gone, okay Britt?" I heard Alvin ask. I removed my head from his shoulder and smiled at him.  
"Promise." I said, giving him a quick little nose-rub. This earned an "Awwwww," from Jeanette and Eleanor, and a Paige going, "Pfft." I scoffed and looked into Alvin's eyes.  
"Alvin?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Britt." he said. I smiled at him. I am so glad I'm not dating Sheldon. Sure, he's still cute, and I love him too but… I guess as long as there's Alvin and Sheldon, there's gonna be some drama.

1 hour later...

Paige

"Everyone ready?" I asked. Brittany came out in her "before-the-performance" dress. It was a pink Stunning Halter Line Mini Prom Dress Tulle With Beaded Lace Bodice Open Back. Honestly, she couldn't have looked more pretty. Her hair was still up as always, but this time, she applied eyeliner, and slightly added some blush. I was wearing a Chiffon Mori Lee dress. I covered it with a dark blue denim jacket, so I don't show too much fur to make me look like I had and/or wanted sex appeal. Eleanor came out in a shoulder drapey v-neck dress. It looked stunning on her, and certainly applied to her size and weight. I came out of the dressing room and noticed Jeanette not in sight. I approached Simon.  
"Si, where's Jeanette?" I asked. Simon shrugged and adjusted his glasses. "I do not know. She hasn't come out of the dressing room yet." he said pointing to her dressing room marked in big letters, JEANETTE.  
"Ohh..which one?" said a tiny yet sweet voice. I approached Jeanette's dressing room and walked inside. I suddenly gasped to find Jeanette completely naked!(A/N: BTW this story is in Movie form, so the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Paige and Sheldon do not look human. They look like they do in the 2009 - 2015 movies) Jeanette turned to me and screamed.  
"Paige! What are you doing in here?!" she asked immediately grabbing something to cover herself up. I rolled my eyes and took the clothing she used.  
"Jeanette, I'm here to help." I said. Jeanette sighed.  
"I just wanna impress Simon. I don't want him to think I'm the… sexiest chipette alive, but I do want him to think I'm pretty." she said. I put a hand on Jeanette's shoulder.  
"Jean, Simon likes you for who you are. You know that, Britt knows that, Simon knows that, everyone knows that." I said. Jeanette's ears drooped despite my encouragement.  
"I-I-I know. I just..I just wanna wear something pretty." she said. "I know I'm the smart one, but-but, I'm scrawny for a chipmunk. I have the skinniest legs, the weakest arms, the skinniest and most puny body." Jeanette said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Jeanette, we all love you for who you are. I've only been here for three days and all I've noticed that I've missed in nine years is, you're not a scrawny chipmunk. You're a strong, healthy, graceful big sister. Anyone would be happy to have you as a sister." I said. Jeanette's ears perked up.  
"I guess so, but can you at least help me? I do need something to wear." she said chuckling. I nodded and went through the closet.

Simon  
"Girls? Are you ready? The concert starts in 5 minutes!" Brittany shouted into the dressing room. Eleanor grabbed Britt by the arms and dragged her into the line with us.  
"J-J-Just a second p-please." I heard Jeanette say. I sighed and began pacing myself around the hall, desperately impatient. My cheeks were getting hot, my nose was twitching. Signs of incredibly terrible PANIC. I began pacing faster, and faster, so fast I could zip all the way across the hall and back in less than a minute. Suddenly, I bumped into Theodore, and fell onto the floor. I groaned in pain, as Theodore looked down at me.  
"Simon! Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded slowly as Theodore used his tiny paw to pull me up. I dusted the lint of my blazer and adjusted my glasses. When I was done, I noticed everyone staring at something. Their jaws had dropped, and noses were twitching. Half of them were buggy-eyed. I shook Eleanor.  
"Eleanor? What's the matter?" I asked. Eleanor grabbed my chin, and turned my head to Jeanette's dressing room. And you wouldn't believe how stunned I was when I saw the tallest Chipette and Paige walk out of the dressing room. Jeanette. Looked. Beautiful. Jeanette wore a stunning Purple Prism Print Dress with straps. Her hair was still up, she still wore glasses, but her glasses were lavender purple, instead of dark purple, which stunned me. I smiled to myself as I went to greet Jeanette.  
"Jeanette...You look absolutely-"  
"Astonishing?" she asked. I smiled at her and gave her a pleasant nod. Jeanette chuckled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and rested my chin on her shoulder, lightly. Alvin scoffed.  
"Okay, lovebirds. The 5 minutes have passed." he said pointing at his fake watch that was his arm. Jeanette pulled out of the hug and giggled. "Well let's go!"

"PLEASE WELCOME ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, THE CHIPETTES, PAIGE, AND SHELDON!"

Brittany: My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
Jeanette/Ellie/Paige: She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
Brittany: In her glass of her boudoir (Jeanette, Paige, and Eleanor - Ha, ha, ha, ha!)  
Paige: There's nothing wrong with loving who you are  
She said, 'cause she made him perfectly(Chipettes : Ha, aha, ha, ha!)  
Paige/Brittany: So hold your head up and you'll go far  
Listen to me when I say  
Brittany/Eleanor : I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Paige: Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, hey  
Chipmunks/Sheldon: Ain't no stopping us now  
We're on the move  
Alvin: Hey, hey  
Sheldon/Chipmunks: Ain't no stopping us now  
We got the groove  
Hey he-e-ey!  
Sheldon: There ain't no stopping us now  
Jeanette/Eleanor: 'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show them what you're worth  
Paige/Brittany: Baby, go ah, ah, ah  
All: As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
'Chipmunks/Sheldon:Cause, baby, there ain't no stopping us now(Brittany: Ooh!)  
All: We're on the move(Chipettes/Paige: Ah, ah, ah!)  
All: Baby, you're a firework (Paige: yes, you are)  
All: We got the groove (Jeanette/Eleanor/Sheldon/Theodore: Ah, ah, ah!)  
All: And baby, there ain't no stopping us now (Brittany: Ho, yeah!)  
All: We're on the move (Paige/Brittany/Alvin/Sheldon: Ah, Ah, ah!)  
All: Come on, let your colours burst  
All: We got the groove  
'All: Cause I was born this way!

The crowd roared in cheer! That was our first song! (A/N: Just know that the rest of this chapter are songs sung at the IMA's until the Dance)

The Chipmunks & The Chipettes  
(Simon; Brittany):  
Party rock is in the house tonight (yeah!)  
Everybody just have a good time (that's right!)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time (c'mon!)  
(All)  
Party rock is in the house tonight (oh!)  
Everybody just have a good time (that's right!)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya

Simon (Simon & Alvin):  
Shake that

(Alvin)  
Yo!  
In the club, (party rock)  
You're lookin' for your girl, (she hips my hop)  
Non stop when we're (in the shop)  
(Boooty move away, like it's on the block, oh)

Where's the funny? (I gots to know)  
Tight jeans, tattoo, ('cause I'm rock 'n' roll)  
Half black, (half white, domino)  
(Game the money, op-a-doe, yo)

I'm runnin' through (this world like a G4)  
I got that (devilish flow) Rock 'n' roll, (no halo)  
(We party rock!) Yeah, that's the crew (that I'm rappin')  
(On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey)

The Chipmunks & The Chipettes (Alvin):  
Party rock is in the house tonight (oh!)  
Everybody just have a good time (yeah!)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time (that's right!)

Party rock is in the house tonight (oh!)  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya

Simon:  
Shake that

Everyday I'm shufflin'  
Shufflin', shufflin'  
Shufflin', shufflin'

Brittany (Alvin):  
One more dance for us (another round)  
Please show me the love (don't mess around)  
We just wanna see (you shake it now)  
Now you wanna be (you're shakin' now)

Brittany:  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound

Brittany & Paige:  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound

The Chipettes and Paige:  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up

The Chipmunks & The Chipettes (Paige):  
Party rock is in the house tonight (put your hands up)  
Everybody just have a good time (put your hands up)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind (put your hands up)  
Everybody just have a good, good, good time

Oh (put your hands up)  
Oh (put your hands up)  
Oh (put your hands up)  
Oh (put your hands up)

Simon:  
Shake that

Everyday I'm shuf-shufflin'

Brittany (Alvin):  
Put your, put your hands up (oh!)  
Put your, put your hands up (yeah!)  
Put your, put your hands up (c'mon!)

Simon:  
Everyday I'm shufflin'

Brittany (Alvin):  
Put your, put your hands up (that's right!)  
Put your, put your hands up (woah!)

Simon:  
Everyday I'm shufflin'

Brittany:  
Put your, put your hands up (yeah!)  
Put your, put your hands up (yeah!)  
Put your, put your

Simon:  
Everyday I'm shufflin'

(Next Song - Shake Your Groove Thing(2015 version)

Chipmunks (Sheldon)  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing. Yeah, yeah.  
The Chipettes -  
Show 'em how you do it now.  
Chipmunks (Sheldon)  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove , yeah.  
The Chipettes -  
Show 'em how you do it now.  
Alvin (Simon, Theo, and Sheldon)  
Let's show the world we can dance(dance).  
Bad enough to strut our stuff.  
Sheldon (The Chipmunks)  
The music gives us a chance(chance).  
We do more out on the floor.  
Alvin  
Groovin' loose or heart to heart.  
We put in motion every single part.  
Sheldon  
Funky sounds wall to wall.  
We're bumpin' booties.  
Havin' us a ball, y'all.

The Chipmunks -  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove , yeah.  
The Chipettes -  
Show 'em how you do it now.  
The Chipmunks -  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove , yeah.  
Chipettes -  
Show 'em how you do it now.  
Alvin -  
Oh! Come on and shake it for me!  
Yeah, yeah, Y-E-E-AH!  
Oh! Come on and shake it for me!  
O-o-o-oh! Ye-eah!  
Brittany (The Chipettes and Paige)  
We got the rhythm tonight(night).  
All the rest know, we're the best.  
Paige (The Chipettes)  
So, shadows flashing in the light(yeah).  
Twistin', turnin', we keep burnin'.  
Shake it high, shake it low.  
We take our bodies, where they wanna go.  
Feel that beat, never stop.  
Oh, hold me tight, spin me like a top.  
The Chipmunks And Sheldon  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove , yeah.  
Chipettes  
Show 'em how you do it now.  
Chipmunks  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove , yeah.  
Chipettes -  
Show 'em how you do it now.  
Brittany:  
Oh! Come on and shake it for me!  
Yeah, yeah, Y-E-E-AH!  
Oh! Come on and shake it for me!  
O-o-o-oh! Ye-eah!  
Alvin (Britt)  
There's nothing more (nothing more)  
that I'd like to do (like to do)  
than take the floor (take the floor)  
and dance with you.  
Keep dancin', let's keep dancin'.  
Let's keep dancin'.  
The Chipmunks & Sheldon  
Shake your groove thing.  
Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Sheldon.  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove , yeah.  
The Chipettes and Paige  
Show 'em how you do it now.  
The Chipmunks and Sheldon  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove , yeah.  
The Chipettes and Paige  
Show 'em how you do it now.

Sheldon  
I hurried onto the dance floor to join the Chipmunks and Chipettes, but I didn't spot Paige. Everyone was dancing to Juicy Wiggle. I sighed and left the dance floor. I hurried onto the railing on the second floor. I went to the reserved table for The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Me, and Paige, to find Paige taking a bite out of a chocolate covered strawberry.  
"Uhm...may I join you?" I asked. Paige turned and smiled at me as she put her strawberry down.  
"Sure. After this." she said. I raised an eyebrow before she slapped me on the face. My cheeks burned red from pain, as she slapped me again, giving me extra pain.  
"That's for keeping the secret about 'Breldon,' and the second one was for not telling me the incident about your brothers." she said. I sighed and nodded at her words.  
"Look. I came to-Mhmph!" I was silenced as her lips crashed into mine. When she pulled away, she smiled. "That was for choosing me." I smiled at her and grabbed her hand.  
"Uhm, I'm sorry for the secrets and the lying." I said, hanging my head. Paige smiled.  
"It's no big deal, I was gonna find out anyway. I have a thing called intuition." She said holding her paws up to my cheeks. She smiled at me and winked. I laughed at her as we shared another brief kiss. I pulled away quickly and took her in my arms and spun her around. I pulled her down and gave her a hug. Paige then pulled away quickly and looked into my eyes.  
"Are we a couple now?" she asked. I chuckled nervously. She took my paw and gazed into my eyes. I chuckled nervously as she nearly leaned in closer as if to kiss me. She didn't, but was very close to my face.  
"I don't know, all this romance is pretty much tearing off our relationship as friends." I said chuckling nervously. Paige leaned back and let go of my hands. She smiled at me again.  
"Then I guess we can't be friends." she said. I gasped. Seriously? After all that romance, she wanted for us not to be friends anymore? Paige sighed. As she looked upon my face again, she let out a roaring laugh. She laughed so hard, she was kicking her legs back and forth on the table in laughter, rolling on the floor. When she got up, she pointed at me, still laughing.  
"Sheldon, you're such an idiot! You think I don't wanna be your girlfriend?" she asked laughing still. I gasped and began to smile.  
"Come on, Sheldon. I like you. And when I say that, I mean I 'like you,' like you." she said. She ran into my arms and gave me a hug. I nearly shed tears as I whispered three words into her ears,"I love you."

Simon  
"Simon? After I sang to you, I figured you'd sing to me." Jeanette said chuckling. I laughed and wrapped my shoulder around Jeanette's left arm.  
"Jeanette! You sly vixen! Since when do you call favors? Your words remind me of the legendary Hammurabi's code!" I said laughing into her shoulder. I felt Jeanette's cock-eyed bun up against my fur as her head bumped against mine.  
"I'm serious, Simon. I thought we'd do each other a favor." her sweet, shy voice stated. I lifted my head immediately.  
"You mean, sing to you?" I asked looking into her eyes nervously. Jeanette looked down and sighed. She then looked up into my eyes and nodded. I chuckled to her nervously.  
"I didn't think you'd want that from me." I said letting her go. My ears went down as she lifted my chin.  
"Is there any way I can convince you? I don't mean to be a bother, but you've never sung to me before. I just wanted to hear you. You have such a bold voice." she said giggling. I looked at her and nearly held a glare. She peered her ears down and sighed.  
"I guess not." she said turning. I widened my eyes and immediately put a hand on her shoulder as she turned to leave. "Jeanette, wait!" Jeanette turned back to me and held a sad face.  
"I'll sing to you!" I said, loud enough for her to hear, BUT soft enough for only her to hear. Jeanette smiled.  
"Are you sure? I don't wanna put any pressure on-"  
"No! Jeanette, it's nothing like that! I wanna make you happy! If that means singing for you, then so be it." I said pulling her to me. "Whoa!" She sat on her knees face to face with me. I sat in the same position except I faced her.

How you choose to express yourself

It's all your own and I can tell

It comes naturally, it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside

It's intuitive, you don't have to try

It comes naturally, mmmm, it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away (away, away, away)

What you do so naturally (turally, turally, turally)

[Chorus:]

You are the thunder and I am the lightning

And I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting

When you know it's meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

Ba-ba-baby

You have a way of moving me

A force of nature, your energy

It comes naturally (you know it does), it comes naturally

Mmmm, yeah

And it takes my breath away (away, away) every time

What you do so naturally

[Chorus]

When we collide sparks fly

When you look in my eyes

It takes my breath away

[Chorus]

Everything, baby, comes naturally


	13. Epilogue

A/N: Well guys, I lied. That last chapter is _not_ my last chapter. I needed to cover one last thing before I start my short story. So enjoy! (Wow, I didn't have much to say this time! XD)

Paige

"Where are you guys taking me? I thought you guys had to leave for American Idol!" I asked. Jeanette laughed and held my hands.

"We leave _tomorrow."_ she said laughing some more. Eleanor put a blindfold on me and tied it tightly. I was led down the stairs to another room I wasn't aware of. Due to me sitting on the couch, I'm pretty sure it was the living room. Suddenly I heard plates and pots clattering, along with large thumping, water sloshing, etc. I felt something on my knee, as I was suddenly picked up and sent back upstairs somewhere.

"Whoa! Wh-Uhm..guys?!" I asked. I noticed that the the thing on my legs were gone as I was being carried. Suddenly I was thrown into a comforter, and a mattress.

"Am I in our room?" I asked. Suddenly I heard constant chattering.

"Get out guys! She has to change!" I heard Brittany say, grabbing my hand. 15 seconds later the door shut immediately. Suddenly I felt two hands pull me into another room.

 _30 minutes later..._

"Okay, that's it! What's going on?!" I asked, reaching for the blindfold. The blindfold was taken off for me, as I rubbed my eyes. Jeanette turned me around, to a mirror. I gasped as I looked at my reflection. I was wearing a sparkly silver dress with a teal bottom, and teal collar. It was sleeveless, but covered my back. I smiled widely as I ran to my sisters, forming a great big group hug.

"But what's this all even for?" I asked. Brittany pulled me out of the closet to find a great big banner hanging over all four of our beds, saying,

 _CONGRATULATIONS PAIGE!_

Jeanette hugged me tightly as she looked at me.

"We talked it over, and well, we want you to come with us to American Idol." she said smiling widely. Brittany nodded.

"It was the least we could do, you missed nine years of chipette fame-"

"Got unintentionally, yet unsurprisingly under Ian's treacherous control-" Jeanette added.

"Went through the most dramatic relationships and friendships with everybody!" Eleanor finished. I laughed. "I have been through quite a lot haven't I?" Brittany and I shared a quick hug, and so did me, and Jeanette. And lastly, Eleanor.

"Milady?" a voice said. I turned around to see Alvin and Simon wearing white chef shirts with black vests, and with serving trays with boxes on them. Theodore walked in with a plate filled with lots of food. Bread, grapes, chicken, cake, etc. Finally, Sheldon walked in, wearing a black blacker, a turquoise shirt under, and epaulets. I cheered.

"Wow! You did all this, just for me?" I asked. Eleanor nodded. "Of course Paige. We love you." She said. I blushed and hugged Eleanor. Jeanette checked her phone.

"Ryan just texted me like crazy! We have to get back to audtions for rehearsals and pre-recording!" she explained. Brittany scoffed, "Of course," We each grabbed one of the chipmunk's gifts and I grabbed the food tray, also kissing Sheldon on the cheek. I then hurried down to the limo(which was waiting for us ironically)

We got in and I screamed.

"AMERICAN IDOL! HERE WE COME!"

THE END

(Sorry it was short. I just had to do end it like that.)


End file.
